


偏执的脆弱

by 9shanbysea



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform, 瀚冰角色衍生, 瞳耀, 瞳耀衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 齐勋的异能失控将他传送到了庄森家里，并暂时无法离开，庄森对齐勋动起了歪心思





	1. （一）

回美国的前夕，庄森正坐在沙发上喝闷酒。  
他想不通自己为什么会失败。从学生时代起，他就一直顺风顺水，念了医学院也仍是名列前茅，后来又去了美国，在同辈里更是精英中的精英。他想要的东西，从来都没有得不到的，他认定的事情，也从来没有不顺他意的。  
况且他智商高相貌好，他又足够的自信不可能会有女孩不向往他这种男人。  
然而这次的他，败得彻底，像一条丧假之犬。  
庄森平时也克制自己，学医的他当然知道饮酒不好，影响思考也影响反应速度。但是此时此刻，除了酒精，他不知道还有什么能够派遣心中的阴郁。  
不知不觉中大半瓶红酒已经要空了，庄森随意地躺在沙发上，脸上明明在发烫内心却凉得发疼，眼前迷迷糊糊的。  
他眯着眼睛晃神，思索着还有什么问题没有解决。  
突然，一双冰凉的唇贴上了他。

庄森吓了一大跳，难以置信地睁开眼。  
眼前是一个陌生男人的脸。庄森下意识以为有人入室抢劫，正想报警时却发现那男人闭着眼一动不动，整个人像被抽干力气一样软到在他身上。  
庄森用力推开他，定了定神站起来。那个男人像是极端怕冷似的，紧紧抱着庄森刚刚围着的毯子，面色青冷。庄森后知后觉摸摸自己的嘴唇。  
这人怎么会这么凉。  
庄森摸了下那人的脉搏，又去检查了一下门窗，都关好好的没有被破坏的痕迹。唯一一串钥匙也好好地呆在自己的口袋里。这个人是从哪里来的。  
庄森正想把他丢出去，天也不凉这么大个人估计也冻不死。正当他靠近时，那个人却扯住了他，喃喃些听不大清的话。  
“等我……救……”  
庄森一时心软。也许救死扶伤是医生的天性，即使是他也动了恻隐之心。  
看他在沙发上睡得憋屈，庄森把人抱起来。  
看起来很健壮的一个人，重量却并没有想象中那么难以接受。庄森对这个穿着讲究的陌生人有了点兴趣。  
就当是自己离开之前做的最后一件善事吧。

第二天醒来时，齐勋的头还是很疼。  
他记得昨天好像出了什么事情，他和齐恬的异能都开始暴走，两个人脑中都充斥着尖锐到令人难以忍受的轰鸣声。然后他就来到了这么一个陌生的地方。  
他想下床，却一下跪倒在地上。手脚都失去了知觉，整个人都还是麻木状态。  
动静太大，旁边的庄森被吵醒了。  
齐勋看到旁边还有个陌生的男人，吓得眼睛都直了。  
“醒了？”  
“你……你是谁？”  
“我还想问你是谁呢？”  
“昨天发生了什么吗？”  
“你竟然不记得昨天对我做过什么吗？”  
庄森饶有兴趣地盯着齐勋的眼睛，齐勋突然觉得脑子更疼了。  
“我的吻本来是留给我女朋友的，被你拿走了，便宜你了。”  
听起来好像是他吃了亏，但是庄森脸上却并没有什么厌恶的神色，反倒是齐勋膈应得半死。  
“我？还干了什么？”  
齐勋努力回忆着失控后的事情，但是没什么印象了。看齐勋一脸严肃，庄森笑了笑。  
“还干了些更过分的事情。”  
齐勋一脸疑惑，看看自己，再看看庄森。他们两个刚刚躺在一张床上，床上那个人还光着身子，齐勋根本不敢往下想。  
“骗你的。你昨天怕冷，抱着我不肯放手而已。”  
齐勋的脸色又恢复了冷酷，扶着床沿费力地站起来，结果又重重摔到地上。  
“别逞强。”  
庄森伸出手，齐勋却把他手甩开。  
“你最好态度好点。这里是我家，我随时可以报警让你消失在我眼前。”  
“随便。”  
齐勋正想施展能力，却发现他怎么都做不到。  
“怎……怎么会这样？”  
庄森看着他自言自语了半天，思索着等会儿去医院该帮他挂外科相关还是精神科。  
齐勋试了很多次，体内的异能量却始终像一小簇随时能被风熄灭的火苗一样微弱。  
出了一身汗的齐勋面色更加难看。庄森把脱力的齐勋架回床上，强迫他躺下。  
齐勋此时也无法再反对些什么，老老实实躺在床上闭目养神。

中午庄森叫来了外卖，齐勋看着那些菜苦大仇深。  
“你平常都吃这些？”  
“是啊，怎么？”  
“你自己不做饭？”  
“当医生的谁有闲功夫自己做。”  
原来是医生。  
嗅觉敏感的齐勋实在是受不了外卖菜色的油味和盐味，最后只打开了一盒粥慢慢喝。  
然而味精味道也很重。  
“你吃不惯的话下次可以自己做，我基本不用厨房。”  
“你为什么这么信任我？”  
“难不成你是来害我的？看你穿着挺考究也没什么穷酸气，更是一副不认识我的样子，既不劫财又不劫色，我担心什么？”  
听到“劫色”两个字的时候齐勋一口粥差点喷到庄森脸上去，庄森却毫不掩饰地笑出了声。  
“我有的是时间听你解释，只是你不要有什么隐瞒才好。”  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，齐勋总觉得眼前这个人说话虽然温和客气，却也透露着一股说不出的危险。冷酷习惯了的齐勋还是头一次碰到表里如此复杂的人，他本有意隐瞒异能者的身份，但是对方只怕是不好对付。  
齐勋深吸了一口气。

“我叫齐勋，是个建筑设计师。”  
庄森不置可否，似乎没有怀疑他说的话。  
“不知道这位……”  
“庄森。”  
“庄医生行医多年，有没有碰到过异于常人的体质。”  
“体质的定义理论上也有不同的观点，不知道你指的是什么。”  
果然是不好糊弄。齐勋想着自己或许还需要庄森的帮助，准备和盘托出。  
“接下来我说的话可能对庄医生来说有点难以理解，但是我保证我所言属实。”  
“除了疑难杂症，目前还很少有东西是我难以理解的，你尽管说就是了。”  
齐勋看着庄森那张迷之自信的脸，心头的顾虑打消了一半。  
“我是异能者，拥有常人所没有的特长，也就是俗称的‘超能力’。我所拥有的能力，就是可以穿梭空间瞬间移动。”  
“齐先生你当我是三岁小孩吗？我是去过美国，但是也不代表我会真的相信那些电影内容。”  
齐勋耸耸肩，果然自己刚刚的预防针是白打了。  
庄森若有所思，看齐勋的样子也不像在说假话。  
“你怎么证明？”  
“老实说我现在很虚弱，刚刚也试了很多次发现没办法重现自己的异能。”  
“这么巧？”  
“唯一能证明的，就是我昨天异能失控又偶然来到你这里。一个活人凭空出现，你能想到别的可能性吗？”  
齐勋反问，庄森低沉着眼打量他的表情，似乎还是有所怀疑。  
僵持了半天，庄森都有些头疼了。  
“你用不用先去医院？”  
“医院查不出来的，也治不了。”  
庄森有自己的心思，他不知道真假，先进的科学仪器还能不知道吗，但是齐勋的回答就像看穿了他心思似的。  
“随你吧。你接下来打算怎么办？我是打算几天后就回美国的，你在我这里呆不了多久。”  
“不会太麻烦你的，我的手机你有看到吗？”  
“没有。什么样的？我帮你留意一下？”  
庄森不自觉捏紧外套口袋里偷偷藏起来的手机。  
“不用，也许是我来的时候没带上。借你手机用用可以吗？”  
庄森递给齐勋自己的手机，结果号码却无法拨通。  
“可能业务停掉了吧。你也知道，我回美国的话这边就用不上了。”  
齐勋将信将疑，然而庄森的话根本毫无破绽，他现在又是寄人篱下也不能多说什么。  
“这样吧，你先休息，我出去办点事，顺便把国内业务开通一下。别的回来再说。”  
没等齐勋发表意见，庄森就出门了。

找了个咖啡馆坐着，庄森研究着齐勋的手机。  
聊天软件上一直有个叫施浪的人在给他发消息。  
【你在哪里】  
【昨晚不是约好了你们今天来找我吗】  
【你情况怎么样】  
【没事的话给我打个电话，你妹妹现在情况不太好】  
【不方便打电话的话回个消息也行】  
【MIST现在有人打理，不用担心】  
庄森上网查了查齐勋的名字和公司，发现都对得上。而且他的公司挺远的，按照发信人的时间和他昨晚过来的时候，用交通工具过来在物理上应该是不太可能实现了。  
难道他说的都是真的？  
庄森对这个不速之客更有兴趣了。他决定暂时不回美国了，他直觉留下来会有些更加意想不到的体验。

庄森回去的时候特意给齐勋带了比较大的饭馆的粥，虽然不知道合不合他的口味，但是用料调味比那些路边小馆的外卖精细多了。齐勋的脸色总算是缓和了些。  
“你业务办好了吗？”  
“呀……我给忘了。”  
“庄医生还真是贵人多忘事。”  
齐勋心急，语气也顾不上礼貌不礼貌的了，庄森却像没听出话里的讽刺一样根本不生气。  
“哪里哪里。”  
“……”  
齐勋像一拳打到了棉花上，根本没什么效果。  
“先吃东西吧，就你目前的身体状况，从长计议？”  
“你根本不知道这些事对我有多重要！”  
齐勋濒临爆发的边缘。虽然他没有了超能力，但是他常年锻炼，体格还是比弱不禁风的庄森看起来强壮许多。  
齐勋拽着庄森的领子，贴近的脸上的青筋有些吓人。  
庄森起先被他的气势吓到话都差点没能说出来，但是注意到齐勋额头上满是虚汗，攥紧的拳头都有些发抖，庄森一下又有了些底气。  
“齐总别动气，我和你非亲非故，我怎么会知道有多重要。”  
齐勋闻言手慢慢松开，庄森理了理皱了的衣服，走到沙发一旁坐下翘起自己的二郎腿。  
“再跟我多讲讲你的事儿。要我帮你这么一个来路不明的人，你难道不应该更有诚意些吗？”  
齐勋斜眼看了看庄森，他的眼神还是令人捉摸不透不知道在想些什么。  
“我有一个妹妹，也是异能者。她身子一直不好，这次异能出状况之前我们两个都有症状。她现在的情况只会比我更差。”  
庄森一言不发，齐勋语气又激动了些。  
“拜托你了，我真的需要和她联系。”  
“我回来之前，把粥喝完。”  
庄森拍了拍他的肩膀，留下这句话又出门了。齐勋本来没什么心情吃东西，但是大半天没进食身体也吃不消，只得老老实实端起粥碗。

庄森出了门以后，翻了翻齐勋手机里的聊天记录，模仿着齐勋的语气给施浪回了话。  
【现在回不去】  
【这边的通讯受限，记住有事不要打电话，在这里留消息】  
【备注一下，这个号码是我的】  
庄森把自己的号码发给了施浪，给那个手机开了通话业务。  
回来的时候，粥碗已经空了，齐勋还有点别扭地坐在旁边，庄森的嘴角微不可见地上扬了一下。  
“开好了。”庄森将手机递过去，齐勋迫不及待拨通了施浪的电话。  
听到齐恬有施浪照顾，齐勋松了一口气。  
“你等着，我马上回去。”  
“你不是……”  
施浪还没说完，齐勋就急着挂掉了电话往门口走。  
然而庄森家就像有什么奇怪的磁场一样，齐勋还没走到门口，头就开始像要炸开一样疼。齐勋心急，强行忍着痛苦扶着墙拖到门口，但是越到门口那股奇怪的感觉就越发强烈。齐勋憋得眼睛发红，整个人又跪倒在地上。  
“你当我家是墓地吗？一天不到你都跪几次了。”庄森过去扶，却被齐勋一把推开。  
“别碰我，我还就不信了。”  
庄森就在旁边干看着，也对他这反应很疑惑。齐勋的头疼得仿佛不是他自己的，临近门口他才看清楚，庄森家包括门口在内的一小部门空间都在一个禁区里，正是他这种异能者不能踏入的。齐勋赶紧后退，症状才稍稍缓解。  
“你家……我不能从你家门口出去。”  
“为什么？”  
齐勋解释不通，走到窗边看了看，庄森家住得奇高，用上消防的云梯都够呛，应该应该是没什么情况能让他用异能以外的方法离开。  
齐勋无能为力地瘫坐在地上，周身散发着颓废的气息。  
庄森猜出了他的处境，心里又有了些想法。  
“接着。”  
庄森把手机丢给齐勋，齐勋一脸懵地接着。  
“我很少用这个号码，也没多少人知道。看你这一时半会也走不了，先借你用吧。”  
齐勋被这突如其来的体贴弄得不知所措，但还是欣然接受了他的好意。  
“刚好我美国也暂时回不去。你这段时间就留在我家养病，生活用品你自己从储物间取。有闲心的话当个家政我也不拒绝。”  
齐勋还有些犹豫，此刻他想离开的心还是占着上风。但是庄森这么短的时间里就接受了他的存在还如此热心地帮助他这个陌生人，反倒显得他一直不识抬举。  
“谢……谢谢。”  
这还是冷冷的齐勋头一次真诚地道谢，庄森很受用。  
“早点休息，晚安。”  
庄森关上门，嘴角又带上了那抹熟悉而自信的微笑。自从他和一帆分开，他已经很久没体会到这种感觉了。  
齐勋。庄森在心里反复默念着这个名字。


	2. （二）

自从齐勋在庄森家住下并承担部分家务，庄森的生活质量直线上升。  
庄森虽然四体不勤，但是买个菜的能力还是有的。而且因为人长得帅，卖场每个区的阿姨和别人还会讨价还价，见了他都恨不得争着给他多送点斤两。  
“这么一大袋……你买了多少？”齐勋目瞪口呆地盯着那一大袋排骨。  
“两斤。”  
“这是两斤？”  
齐勋双眼里呼之欲出的疑惑仿佛在思索当医生的对质量的理解是不是和他们普通人不一样。  
“我又不是妇产科的，哪一摸就能精确知道几斤几两。”  
好像挺有道理，齐勋找不出反驳的话，结果拿到厨房称出三斤半。  
“够厉害，都快半价了。”  
“可能今天店家心情好吧。”  
庄森理所当然地扬着眉毛，好像已经习惯自己的魅力所带来的隐性福利。  
“小心点吧，别因为多收一斤肉，把自己给卖了。”  
“怎么说？”  
“中年妇女，最喜欢的就是你这种干净斯文的黄金单身汉。”  
指不定早都暗搓搓地把他记到女婿候选的相亲名单上了。  
“你嫉妒我。”  
“呵。”  
齐勋丢下一个白眼就去厨房忙活了。庄森突然觉得齐勋也许和自己想象的不太一样。  
刚住下来的那几天，齐勋几乎天天都在想办法走，没一刻能安宁下来。中途他也不怕死地又试过几次从门口离开，都以失败告终。后来又每天一早一晚两个固定的视频电话打到施浪那边了解家中的情况，直到看到齐恬醒来并情况慢慢好转，才稍稍安定下来。  
他之前以为齐勋是个一条道走到黑的偏执狂，加上面冷话少，还后悔过万一这人不好相处怎么办。但是两三个月下来，两人相处模式挺好的。齐勋待人会保持一个让人舒服的距离，不会过于生分也不会让人尴尬。  
而且相熟后的齐勋表情稍稍丰富了些。庄森发现这个看似高冷的人，其实也会一本正经地吐槽。起先齐勋还有点包袱很是注意分寸话少又犀利，后来已经能随时肆无忌惮地开毒舌了。  
不过同为精英的庄森也很少让他讨到便宜。

庄森自从延迟去美国后，每天都在家过着闲云野鹤般的生活。  
“庄森，你家是不是有矿？”  
“有矿？”  
齐勋没头没尾的一句话让庄森很费解。  
“你都不用上班？”  
齐勋自然是有上班的。他让施浪邮来了自己的办公用品，照样忙碌着自己的事业。  
又需要的大案子就亲自上，小的就放手给手下的做。从此设计部最怕的不再是突然出现的齐总，而是呆在屏幕框框里大小的齐总。因为即使不是真人，影像齐总的恐怖效果也是堪称午夜凶铃，部下们一刻也不敢懈怠，MIST井井有条。  
于是家里的情况经常是，庄森在齐勋对面看书，齐勋在庄森对面监工或者绘图。  
互相不打扰，莫名和谐。  
时间久了，齐勋难免对庄森这种“放养”的生活模式好奇。  
“知识的更新速度是很快的，尤其是医学界。医者一辈子都是学习的过程，不是只有问诊一种学习方式的。”  
庄森敲了敲手上的书，齐勋瞄了一眼，全是又密密麻麻的长英文单词，连他一个看习惯了英语的人都觉得脑仁疼。  
“你？就没有女朋友？”  
庄森条件这么好，怎么看都不可能是缺伴侣的类型，但是家里却没一个地方有女性生活过的气息。这个庄森，说起话来一套一套的，又不像个性冷淡。总不会……喜欢男的？齐勋被自己的想法吓了一跳，开始越看庄森越觉得像。柔和的眉眼干净的鬓角，瘦长的身材温和的气质，不管喜欢他的是男人还是女人齐勋都不会觉得奇怪。他以前学美术的时候周围同性取向的人太多，早没什么偏见了。只是毕竟自己没有亲自面对过，总觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“有啊。”  
果然果然，还是自己想多了。  
“分了。”  
听到后半句的齐勋愣住了，有点自责自己这反常的多嘴。庄森却放下书，扯出一个无奈的笑容。  
“我们以前……有过很美好的过去。只是她后来看不上我了。”  
“这姑娘眼界够高的。”  
“她和一个消防员在一起了。”  
“……”  
齐勋痛惜地拍拍庄森的肩膀，庄森对着他笑了笑。  
“可能是我不够优秀。”  
“别这么说，你能力强心地善，会等到对的人的。”  
像是要化解尴尬一般，齐勋逃到厨房去了，庄森看着齐勋忙碌的背影，眸色深沉。  
说他能力强他是不否认，但是心地善，恐怕连他自己都不会这么说。  
庄森的世界，只存在选择。

到了圣诞，齐勋仍没有找到回去的方法。  
曾经为了陪伴和照顾齐恬，齐勋也试过很长一段时间都不出门。不过自从来到庄森家，开始每天只能看着同一片景色明暗变化，习惯于穿梭于不同景色之间的他日渐失落。  
虽然庄森已经给予了他最大的尊重和自由，但是一座有形的牢笼将他困在了这里，让他喘不过气来，唯一的慰藉就是每天打电话时齐恬的笑脸。  
还有和庄森的调笑。  
齐勋眼中的庄森是个和自己很像的人。也许是职业的原因，他们两个有着相似的严谨思维，也都对自身有着十分严格的要求。除了齐恬的事情，齐勋任何时候都是理性优先，和庄森那种冷静理智的行事风格很相似。或许这也是庄森一开始没有对这个陌生人太过于敌对的原因。  
源自于对同类气息的肯定。  
因此庄森醉醺醺地晚归时，齐勋很是惊讶。  
庄森脚步不稳，差点倒在门口。齐勋下意识去拉他，结果一进入磁场便又被那股力量震得脸色都变了，使出好大力气才将庄森“救”了过来安顿到沙发上。  
庄森喝得从脖子到胸口都通红，呼出的气带着温热的酒精味，本就头疼还累到脱力的齐勋坐在旁边，差点被浓烈的气味刺激得头昏脑涨。  
“我去拿杯水。”  
“别……”  
庄森半睁着眼，看起来还清醒。  
“认得我是谁吗？”  
“齐勋。”  
庄森打了几个酒嗝，齐勋怕他要吐赶紧把人扶起来，结果庄森摇头晃脑的，直接倒在了齐勋肩膀上。  
更加浓烈的酒味就充斥在自己鼻子正下方，齐勋都快不能呼吸了。但是头一次听到庄森那么难过的声音，他竟突然有点不忍心把庄森推开。  
“她结婚了。她竟然，就和那种人……”  
齐勋不说话，就静静听着，庄森说话断断续续的。可能因为吹了不少风，进来还有些挂鼻涕，齐勋就像照顾妹妹一样哄着庄森的同时拿纸过来帮他擦鼻涕。庄森被突然塞过来的纸打断了说话还有些不高兴，简直跟个智力退化到3岁的小宝宝一样，闭着眼睛边擦鼻涕边发着含混的音节，一副不乐意的样子。  
庄森吸吸鼻子，食指的指尖胡乱比划乱指着。  
“我告诉你，我的选择都是正确的，我当初和她分手，只不过是做了最正确的选择。”  
齐勋头一次听到这个版本内情。他一直误以为是庄森的前女友喜新厌旧。  
“我和她分了手，我才能去美国最好的医学院，成为最好的大夫。只有这样我才会变成最优秀的人。我……我有什么错？”  
齐勋沉默了，听上去确实像是庄森的性格会干的事情。  
“我已经拥有事业了，但是爱情……为什么……哪里出了问题……”  
“你也太渣了点。”  
“呵，我知道。”  
庄森此时语气突然正经，抬起头死死盯着齐勋。  
“但是让我重来一次，我也不后悔……不后悔……”  
“庄森？”  
庄森又靠到齐勋肩上，呼吸声逐渐均匀，齐勋出声喊他，然而他没什么反应。  
为了让他睡得更舒服些，齐勋把睡得死沉死沉的庄森抱回了房间，要离开时，庄森扯住了他的手。齐勋触电似的想甩开，庄森却不知道哪来的力气竟越拽越紧。  
“当初分手的时候怎么不这样？”  
齐勋一边鄙视着他，一边掰着他的手指。明明想早点脱离，但是齐勋动作却不自觉地轻柔，生怕一个用力就伤到了那好看的手指。  
后来齐勋也不知道花了多长时间才让庄森放过自己。结果庄森又一整个人从背后抱了过来，齐勋都欲哭无泪。  
“他真的睡着了？”  
齐勋动了动，庄森没有搂得很紧，但是强行乱动的话也势必会把他带下床，而且万一庄森半夜睡着的时候想吐还有可能出事……发现自己天生就是个操心命的齐勋，白眼已经要翻到天花板上了。  
“算了，一人一次，两清。”  
齐勋脱了外衣和庄森睡在了一张床上。齐勋已经习惯了那股酒味，此时正对着庄森红彤彤的脸躺着。  
说来也奇怪，庄森这个人很复杂他也不是第一天知道了。因此他听到庄森的独白也并不意外。齐勋并不算嫉恶如仇，却也并不喜欢那种精致利己的人，然而不知道为什么，对着庄森那张脸，他竟然讨厌不起来。  
明明看起来稳重又睿智，实际上心里却又是那么幼稚脆弱。  
庄森或许活得比想象中辛苦许多。

这一次，是庄森醒得比齐勋早。  
齐勋晚上为了防止他出事，和齐恬打过简单的电话后就一直有意无意地注意庄森的动静，以致于前半夜一直睡得很浅。好在庄森酒品还行没有中途撒泼，齐勋又被异能量所伤体力不支，后半夜才安稳地睡去。  
自上一次喝醉后庄森就更加努力地克制心中的情绪，结果就在圣诞夜一次性爆发了出来。看清了躺在旁边的齐勋，还在因宿醉犯迷糊的庄森一下吓清醒了。  
他算是体会了齐勋第一次醒来的感受了。  
是……挺微妙的。但是不得不说他竟然还挺享受这种感觉。  
藏在惊吓之下，似乎又有点小小的惊喜。  
而仔细看，齐勋是真的很帅。清晰俊朗的五官，那张脸在睡着的时候简直像一幅画似的。庄森的视线着了魔一般集中到了那嘴唇上，他还记得两个人第一次相见的场景。  
庄森伸出手摸了摸那片唇。  
还挺软。  
然后鬼使神差般，又摸了摸自己的。  
等他反应过来自己刚刚的念头的时候，庄森心里一惊。  
他忙用微凉的手捂住眼睛和鼻子，试图给还在可能是因为酒精而微微发热的脸降温。  
齐勋还睡得深沉，眉目依旧如画，庄森的心跳却控制不住了。  
那股熟悉的感觉又来了。  
身下的被子突然被顶了个小鼓包出来，庄森脸有些黑。虽然作为医生的他知道早起时这种现象很正常，但是眼下的气氛只让他有点难堪，更何况旁边还有个随时能醒来的人。  
庄森小心翼翼轻手轻脚下床，打算去浴室冲个凉让热度消下去。结果刚下床就绊到了充电线，头磕到地上发出不轻的响声。  
庄森本来还有些迷糊，现在彻底疼醒了，宿醉加撞击——物理化学头痛二连套餐让庄森生无可恋。齐勋不出意料地醒了，饶有兴趣地盯着庄森。  
就像庄森那次看着他的眼神一样。  
庄森看到他的样子就是一股无名之火又不好发作，结果定睛一看在发现齐勋的目光是集中在某个特别的区域，慌忙背过身去。  
齐勋本来因为前夜庄渣男的独白弄得不知道怎么面对庄森，现在愣是被这个小插曲弄得憋笑辛苦。  
气氛很僵硬，和庄森某个部位一样僵硬。  
“没事，都是男人，懂的。”  
语气很是幸灾乐祸。


	3. （三）

自从某“正常”事件过后，庄森就变得有些冷冷淡淡的。  
看书背对着齐勋，咖啡和齐勋分开冲，就连吃饭的时候齐勋悄悄抬起眼看他，庄森也是自顾自吃得开心，根本没有想理他的意思。  
“我脸上有东西吗？”庄森疑惑，神色却也如常。  
“没。”  
齐勋说不上来，庄森肯定有哪里不一样了，只是他无法描述这种特殊的感觉而已。  
这庄森一副见过大风大浪的样子，肯定不至于因为一个小玩笑就怎么样了。但是齐勋也摸不透他这诡异的脾气。  
收拾碗筷的时候齐勋拉住他的手，庄森习惯性往回一收，动作不大，但拒绝意味也很明显。  
“我来吧。”  
庄森接受了他的好意，神色却有些慌张，急匆匆离开了厨房。  
齐勋心里有了些主意。  
这庄森的反应有点奇怪，甚至可以说看起来像个恋爱期的小姑娘似的，那四处闪躲的眼神和发红的耳朵，怎么看怎么可爱。齐勋想着想着发现自己居然在笑，轻轻咳了两下，捂住自己的半张脸，看看旁边没人才慢慢放下来。  
他自己怎么也这样了？中什么毒了这是。

下午阳光正好，庄森坐在椅子上看书，当然还是背对着齐勋。  
齐勋正在和部下聊项目的改进问题。讲到一半的时候视线理所当然地越过电脑屏幕集中到了某截白皙的皮肤上。庄森脖子细长，颈部的皮肤在金色的阳光下竟然有着白玉一般的质感，连带着衬衫领子下若隐若现的锁骨都都异常精致。  
“齐总，您对这个设计稿有什么评价吗？”  
“真瘦啊……”齐勋开口感叹道。  
“齐总您说什么？”部下对这个评语丈二摸不着头脑。  
“没……没事……刚刚说到哪儿了？”  
庄森拿咖啡的手微微有些颤抖。他刚刚就觉得有视线落到自己背后，又不想表现地太过在意，于是想喝口咖啡压压惊，结果被齐勋那个语出惊人的评价惊得杯子都差点没拿稳。  
庄森故作镇定，却还是从耳朵红到了脖子根，神色不太自然地回房间去了。齐勋则是不敢再分心去看他，免得又说出些什么奇怪的话，结果连他什么时候离开的都不知道。  
此时庄森直到出门后才打开齐勋的手机，看到施浪发来的信息后，表情有些冷。

齐勋处理完工作的时候已经是傍晚了。  
庄森带回了一卷红色的胶布，在门口贴了一圈区域出来。  
“你在做什么？”  
“帮你。”  
齐勋这才发现是红色胶布围起来的是他不能进入的区域。齐勋之前就想做这个事情了，只是他之前光顾着关心齐恬，后来又忙于工作就逐渐把这事儿忘了。  
“你怎么知道这个区域在哪里。”  
“你试试，可能会有出入，不过应该不大。”  
齐勋回忆了一下，他第一次试图离开的时候确实就是从那个距离开始感觉难受的，但是他不太相信庄森能记得这么清楚。怀着试一试的心态他沿着胶布外面走了一圈，的确没有什么不适。  
“谢谢。你……你怎么突然想到这个了？”  
“怕齐总走路只顾着看别人瘦不瘦，却不看走到了哪里。”  
“……”  
“没事，都是男人，正常的。”  
齐勋肯定庄森在报那个早上的仇。但是不知道是不是听错了，齐勋总觉得庄森的话里有股说不出来的暧昧。  
齐勋挑眉，庄森笑得内敛却狡黠。  
庄森以牙还牙成功，正得意之际，“啪”的一声轻响，一只手臂撑在了自己耳旁。齐勋将他困在了墙壁之前，庄森试着掰了掰，没能掰动。  
“你为什么要做这么多？”  
齐勋眼神认真，庄森迎着那炽热的目光，心跳有些加速。明明身高没有差多少，气势却不自觉矮了一截，庄森不喜欢这种局面。  
“你指什么？”  
“所有。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
庄森缓缓伸出手，齐勋的目光跟着那修长匀称的指节，慢慢移动到了自己的脸附近。  
“我到底会对什么人这么上心呢？又为什么要做这些事呢？”  
庄森抚上齐勋的脸，温暖的手指轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。齐勋抬头对上庄森那似笑非笑的嘴角，眼神里充满了难以置信。  
庄森看他半天没反应，以为是撩拨还不够到位，又用拇指在齐勋上下唇之间来回地蹭。  
“挺软的。”  
庄森放下手的瞬间，齐勋就把他压在墙上亲了起来。

两个人之间的火苗几乎是一点就着。齐勋顾及庄森，明明内心激动得要死却还只敢浅浅地试探，咬着庄森的嘴唇舔几下。庄森硬气起来，贴着齐勋的唇就往里闯，齐勋被夺走主动权更加动情，按着庄森的后脑和他深深交缠。两人鼻尖相碰，粗重的呼吸声之间都是唾液交换时响亮的水声，短暂分开后又觉得意犹未尽，于是再次捧着对方的脸又交缠起来。  
“这么喜欢我？”  
庄森嘴角翘起，凑近齐勋嘴唇轻啄，齐勋马上用行动回答，两人又抱在一起。  
“你也是。”  
齐勋在庄森额头上落下轻吻，庄森被这哄小女生一样纯情的行为笑出了声，上扬的嘴角还没来得及恢复就马上又被恶狠狠地压在墙上深吻。  
两个人亲了半天，下身都有些反应。  
这次两个人境遇相同，终于没有谁更尴尬了。  
“我家里没有那些东西。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我们两个的进度会不会太快了？”  
“那现在怎么办？”  
气氛正好，两个人都是吃素太久的人都有些按捺不住，当然不满足于什么都不干。  
“一起洗澡吗？”  
庄森倒是直来直去的，齐勋没有理由拒绝。  
在浴室里，两人一起站在花洒下，庄森把沐浴液打出泡抹在齐勋身上。齐勋身材好，背后的肌肉线条也都很漂亮，庄森有点心猿意马，手指顺着光滑又有弹性的肌理抚摩。齐勋燥得慌，整个后背让他摸得又痒又热差点把持不住，于是赶紧转过身来。  
两人面对面站着，都还有点小局促。  
齐勋从胸肌到腹肌，没有一处肌肉不漂亮，虽然庄森的身材不是一点肉都没有，但是和齐勋相比就显得太过瘦弱了些。  
庄森有点不爽，视线往下转移。他对自己的尺寸有足够的自信，但是齐勋那里沉甸甸的看起来分量也不比他轻的样子。庄森处处受到打击，像是示威一般庄森抓住了齐勋那抬头的部位。  
齐勋吓了一跳，但是庄森搂住了他的背，又半邀请状地过来让他搂着自己的腰，于是也握住了庄森的。  
两个人站在一起做起了互助。  
齐勋总觉得像在做梦一样，两人住在一起也不过几个月的时间，明明才刚刚表白没多久，怎么现在就已经开始坦诚相对了。  
庄森恶狠狠地捏了他一下，嘲讽道。  
“真烂。”  
的确，庄森都没什么反应，不知道是太能忍还是齐勋真的技术不怎么样。齐勋一下来劲了，手掌加快摩擦的速度，庄森脸色变了变。  
“要比一比吗？”  
齐勋话音刚落，轻轻咬上了庄森敏感的耳朵，庄森几乎是瞬间就有了反应。  
“嗯……”  
庄森绵长又难耐的鼻音听在齐勋的耳朵里有着致命的诱惑力。齐勋心尖上就像有蚂蚁爬过一样犯痒，忍不住又加快了手上的速度，指甲故意在铃口处蹭，惹得庄森膝弯一软。  
“现在还烂吗？”  
齐勋趴在庄森耳边，水声中夹杂的气音更加涩情了。庄森没心思回应他的调戏，在齐勋高超的技巧下率先达到顶峰，浓稠的白浊液体顺着水流一起滴下又被冲走。  
“平时肯定没少做。”  
“到你了。”  
庄森手上的小家伙还很精神，齐勋完全不理会他的嘲讽，于是庄森挑衅般看了齐勋一眼，慢慢弯下身子半跪了下去。齐勋没想到他玩怎么大，慌忙阻止他。  
“别这样，地上凉。”  
“不会很久的。”  
齐勋听到这话直接愣住了，心里莫名期待。庄森舔了舔红润的嘴唇，张嘴含住了那个胀大的东西吞吐起来。只是刚进去的那一下齐勋的脑中就炸起了烟花。庄森很了解男人喜欢的部位，舌头专门卷住最敏感的部分不断舔嘬。也许是吞咽的动作不是很舒服，庄森闭上了眼睛，齐勋看到他轻轻皱起的眉头和肌肉用力而微微陷下去的脸颊，生理和心理上都得到了极大的满足，不多时感觉就来了。  
“庄森，可以了……”  
齐勋按住庄森的额头示意他可以放开了。庄森会意，为了他这一份体贴，做起了深喉。  
“庄森……嗯……”  
齐勋就这样直接释放在了庄森嘴里，庄森呛到后吐了出来，皱起眉头看齐勋。  
“好奇怪的味道。”  
庄森的嘴唇边还沾了少许的液体，齐勋着迷地看着他，用手指帮他轻轻抹去，然后温柔地亲上那略带湿润的嘴唇。庄森的嘴微微张开，齐勋很容易就将舌头探了进去。与刚刚激烈的吻不同，多了几分缱绻和怜惜的意味。

不出意外这场澡洗了特别久。晚上两人一起去了齐勋的房间，齐勋帮庄森吹了头，庄森就先躺倒床上看书去了。等齐勋也弄好的时候，庄森都已经睡着了。  
齐勋会吵到庄森，走到外面去给齐恬打例行的电话。  
“哥，你最近怎么样？和你住在一起的帅哥还好吗？”  
“你怎么知道和我住一起的是谁？”  
“我看见了呀。而且我还看见你们两个……”  
齐恬明明笑得很甜，但是那个八卦的样子却让齐勋眼皮直跳。  
“跟你说了几次了，不要主动预知未来。”  
“噢。”  
也许是齐勋的语气有些生气，齐恬被训了以后又有点闷闷不乐的。  
“还……还有……不该看的东西……不要看……”  
“什么是不该看的东西呀。”  
齐恬只看到了他们接吻，多的也没看到，被齐勋结结巴巴地一提反而来兴趣。齐勋被她那跃跃欲试的样子弄得一个头两个大，连忙转移话题。  
“你的异能是什么时候恢复的？”  
“今天。”  
“那我怎么还没恢复。”  
“不清楚。”  
“我再等等吧。没事就早点睡，再说一次，不准主动窥探未来。”  
“知道了。”  
“晚安。”  
“哥哥晚安。帅哥也晚安。”  
“你！”  
齐恬却笑嘻嘻挂了电话，齐勋吃了个哑巴亏。

齐勋躺到床上抱着庄森。庄森的肌肤上还留着沐浴液的味道，齐勋闻着很安心。  
齐勋开始思考起以后该怎么办，他总会有要回去的一天，而且现在看来也不远了。那庄森呢？齐勋对自己不自信，对庄森更不自信。  
不知过了多久，在庄森呼吸声里，齐勋困意也渐渐袭来。

只是那时，庄森会选择他还是和以前一样，选择自己的事业呢？


	4. （四）

庄森和齐勋互表心意一个月里，关系突然有些尴尬起来。  
原因也是很简单，说白了就是某方面不和谐。因为两个人对于谁上谁下分歧很大。  
毕竟以前没有过类似的经历，以前也都只有异性交往经验，自然是谁都不想当下面的那个。  
庄森说自己是医生更会找位置，齐勋说自己更年轻腰力超好。  
总之两方是各执一词，从没分出个输赢来。  
加上两人又都是年轻力盛的，黏糊的热恋期只要躺在一张床铺上总是不自觉就要滚到一起去。争论不下来，猜拳又不服输，所以到了最后都是以抱在一起亲一亲，再互相帮助结束。  
好在更亲密的大问题没解决却也不至于闹出太大矛盾。  
“哥，你和那个帅哥还顺利吗？我看到你们……”  
“你又用主动异能了？”  
看齐勋又差点要发火的样子，齐恬连忙解释。  
“没有没有，梦到的。”  
齐勋也没办法，毕竟有些齐恬也控制不了。  
“那……你看见什么了？”  
齐勋别扭地跟着八卦。他其实很想知道自己和庄森最后到底是谁上谁下，但是作为一个又家长威严的哥哥，这种问题实在是没脸和妹妹提。  
“看见你们抱在一起，互相接吻，然后……诶嘿嘿……”  
齐恬像是想到什么不得了的事情，突然捂住了脸，耳朵都要红了。  
“算了算了你别说了。”  
听这个描述就很少儿不宜，齐勋只恨妹妹不是条金鱼，没有那秒忘的技能。  
“其实我没看到。”  
“啊？”  
“就接吻后面就没了，我醒了。”  
倒是挺符合现状的。齐勋不知道该开心还是失望。  
“那你脸红什么？”  
“谁看到两个大帅哥接吻会不脸红的！”  
齐恬还没说什么，齐勋想到他每次和庄森腻歪的样子倒是自己把自己臊红了脸。  
“早点睡觉！”  
“哥，你是不是害羞了？”  
“没有！”  
齐勋做着无谓的挣扎，了然真相的齐恬嘴角疯狂上扬。  
“那我去睡了，哥你也早点睡！”  
齐恬又先一步按掉视频，齐勋都没来得及道别。  
齐勋看看日历，不知不觉已经离家大半年了。虽然每天能和齐恬视频，但是齐勋发现自己果然还是不满足于此。  
齐恬的生日要到了，一想到今年很可能不能在她身边帮她庆祝，齐勋就有些落寞。

以往齐勋都是会给齐恬定制特别的礼物，日子快到了才发现设计师的联系方式只存在了他自己的手机上。于是本来都要用习惯了庄森手机的齐勋，这才想起来要找找自己的手机。  
可怜的施浪又在睡美容觉的时候接到了齐勋骚扰电话，郁闷得不行。  
“有空帮我找找我的手机，过来之前可能忘在家里了。”  
“哎？你手机不是在身上吗，我本来还奇怪你为什么要用两个手机联系，怪麻烦的。”  
“什么意思，我只用了一个。”  
“怎么可能，你不是一直都有用原来那个和我发信息吗？”  
两边都是沉默，齐勋挂了电话，拨打了自己的手机。  
别响。齐勋在心中默念着。  
他只希望是同事拿走了自己的手机，在恶作剧而已。  
结果一阵熟悉的铃声庄森的房间响起。  
齐勋心里一紧。  
庄森和他一样不喜欢别人靠近房间，即使两个人相熟已久，他也从不轻易踏入。齐勋此时为了真相也顾不上这些礼貌问题了，最终循着声音在床头柜抽屉最里面的小格子里翻到了自己的手机。  
齐勋的脑子突然有些混乱。  
庄森明明有他的手机却不告诉他，而且不仅隐瞒他，甚至不惜假装成自己和施浪发信息。  
齐勋不懂庄森这么做的目的，他安慰自己或许是手机掉到了哪个角落里碰巧被庄森捡到了。  
齐勋打开信息栏，自从来的那天以后的信息是空白。  
齐勋松了一口气，心想也许庄森是无辜的。  
那施浪说的信息又是谁发的？

齐勋删掉了手机里自己的来电记录并放回原位，让施浪发来了他们的信息截图。  
一个月前的记录赫然记录着：  
【齐恬说她已经感觉到那个磁场的减弱了】  
【什么意思】  
【也许原来阻挡你的那个磁场范围也在变小，也许你不久就能回来了】  
【好的，我试试。晚上打电话只告诉我齐恬情况就好】  
【OK】

而往回翻，发信人又和施浪对话：  
【试过了，是有缩小】  
【太好了！你能回来了！】  
【这个缩小的速度不是很快，也许还要一段时间】  
【不急，能平安回来就好】  
【每天电话记得照常让我看看齐恬】  
发信日正好是庄森喝醉的第二天。

最近一次记录：  
【齐恬的异能好像已经恢复，她最近又开始能预知未来了，我会提醒她注意的】  
【拜托你了】  
【你应该也不远了，什么时候回来】  
【暂时回不来，还有事要留在这里】  
【我还以为你会很急着走】  
【这件事以后就先别提了，回去前我会告诉你】  
【好，你自己多注意】

齐勋的脸有些黑。他把手机放回去，来到了门口。  
齐勋深呼吸，一步，两步，他跨过了红色胶布圈出的区域，成功接触到了门把手，然后发现自己已经可以离开了。  
明明是日思夜想的事情，真的能实现的这一刻齐勋心里却并不开心。  
换做以前那个不知道信息的事情的他，他或许会因舍不得庄森而犹豫。但是现在，他却只觉得愤怒。  
庄森这样欺瞒自己，到底是想做什么。  
齐勋直到庄森回来前，都没想明白这个问题。他努力让自己的表情不至于太难看。  
而庄森一回来，就看见端坐在客厅，一副审判架势的齐勋。  
“你是不是有什么瞒着我？”  
“我能瞒着你什么？”  
也许是齐勋的开门见山太过直白，庄森一下没准备好，虽然看似漫不经心，眼神却飘忽不定。  
“我有事告诉你。”  
“什么事？”  
“我觉得我可能找到回去的方法了。”  
庄森愣了一下，难以置信地看着齐勋。  
“是什么。”  
“世界上有我这样的异能者，也有一种人叫治愈者，治愈者来就能带我离开。”  
庄森表情僵住了，慌乱之中勉强从嘴角挤出一个微笑。  
“恭……恭喜你。”  
“我才是要谢谢你这么久以来的照顾。”  
齐勋这突如其来的道别一般的话语，让庄森连手都不知道往哪里放了。  
“你……这么快就要走吗？还会不会回来？”  
“你知道的，我的事业不在这里。”  
“所以你是要和我分开吗？”  
“那你呢？你不是要去美国吗？换做是你，你会选择我还是选择你的事业？”  
问题抛了回去，庄森沉默了。  
他没想过这个问题，或者说他想过尝试但是没有答案。虽然他从来都是一个对未来有着明确规划的人，但是和齐勋在一起时，他突然变得只想守着眼前而不愿去想以后。

庄森浑浑噩噩回了自己房间，脑子里全是齐勋逼他做的抉择。  
当初放弃了一段感情拼来的事业，现在竟然又要和另一段感情做抉择，他不甘心。  
而正当他脑子一团乱麻的时候，抽屉里的手机响了。  
庄森一看到屏幕上显示的是自己的号码，下意识点了拒接，然后才突然反应过来。  
他知道了。  
庄森懊恼。  
齐勋冷冷地看着屏幕上显示的未接通，关掉了手机，一眼都不想再多看。  
第二天齐勋就开始打包行李。虽然异能没完全恢复，但是既然他能出那个门了，他也没理由继续被困在这里了。  
庄森看他忙碌了小半天，没做声。  
“这些天，这些东西的费用我都会付给你。”  
庄森没接他的话。  
“什么时候的飞机。”  
“明天下午。”  
“那今晚陪我喝一杯？”  
“不用了。”  
“看在以前的情分。”  
庄森执拗，齐勋本来也不打算让他太难堪，同意了。  
况且他也有还没弄清楚的事。

晚上，庄森倒了两杯酒，对着齐勋举起自己那杯。  
“一路顺风。”  
齐勋没有说话，也没有和他碰杯的意思，自己闷头喝完了。  
“你真的要这么绝情吗？”  
说断就断，本来应该是他们共同的行事作风。当初庄森自顾自地前往美国，一帆质问他时他是那么理直气壮又理所当然，现如今他面对齐勋同样的离别却连那样质问的勇气都没有。  
“我以前问过你，你有没有见过我的手机。”  
齐勋过了很久才开口道。他本不想挑明，但是该来的还是会来。  
果然，一提到这个，庄森的头就低下了。  
“你当时说没有。”  
庄森张张嘴，似乎想说些什么，却没能说出来。  
齐勋当着他的面，又打了一个电话。  
铃声从庄森的口袋里传了出来，齐勋从他身上摸出手机，扭过头去嘲讽一般冷笑。他把手机举到庄森的眼前晃了晃。  
“为什么要瞒着我？”  
“我不是故意的。”  
庄森眉眼低垂，好像真的很难过似的。但是齐勋太了解他了，他这么骄傲的人不可能做得出这种样子。齐勋看到他这假惺惺的样子就气不打一处来，揪起庄森的领子。  
“你还不说实话。”  
看齐勋真的动气了，庄森的眼神忽然变得锐利，好像破罐子破摔一般提高了音量。  
“那又怎么样？你想想你刚来的样子，伤得那么重还一根筋地想着要走，那时我说的话你听进去过一句吗？我给你提供了力所能及的最好的疗伤和生活环境，为什么你就不肯相信我是为了你好。”  
“那你截断我异能可能恢复的消息，营造出我还不能离开这个地方也算是为我好吗？”  
齐勋语气冰冷，庄森一时语塞。  
“你知不知道我妹妹随时随地都有可能有危险？她可是我在这个世界上最重要的人！”  
一提到妹妹，齐勋就没办法冷静下来，庄森见到齐勋咬牙切齿的样子，脸色都有些发白。  
“我不是神仙，我只顾得了你。我的判断是隐瞒是最有利于你的方案。”  
“庄森，有没有人说过你是个伪君子？”  
的确有人这么说过，不过那时庄森一身的自信，只觉得那是对他这种成功人士的嫉妒。现在从齐勋嘴里听到一样的形容，庄森的嘴唇都有些发抖。  
“你……你说什么？”  
“你表面上看起来像在替别人着想，实际上只是为了私心。”  
庄森的心思被揭破，一时间手足无措起来。  
“自己掌握一切，让所有事情都顺着你的计划你的想法来发展，不顾别人的感受。”  
“我真的有在为你考虑，你不能否认这一点。”  
庄森没有说谎，齐勋却不愿相信。  
“你不是在帮我。”  
齐勋摇摇头，眼底毫不掩饰对庄森的失望。  
“我原以为你会是一个和我一样的人。现在看来是我错了。”  
齐勋放开了庄森，庄森一脸茫然，不懂齐勋的意思。  
“说到底，你就是个精致的利己主义者而已，我和你说那么多干嘛。”  
庄森拳头攥得发紧，齐勋脸上的厌恶，好似和他呼吸同一个地方的空气都难受一般。他当着庄森的面删掉了庄森手机上所有自己留下过的痕迹，然后把手机放在了桌上，拿起自己的手机转身就走。  
看清庄森的真面目后，他一秒钟都不想多呆。

然而没走两步，齐勋突然开始觉得头晕，身体无力到整个人半跪在地上，膝盖勉强撑着才没有软到下去。齐勋面色潮红，额头上不断冒着汗，整个人像被火烧一样难受。  
回头看庄森的眼神深沉，满是复杂的情绪。  
“你……你干了什么？”  
齐勋恶狠狠地盯着庄森，眼神却开始无力聚焦。  
“相信我，我不会害你的。”  
庄森蹲下来，抵着齐勋的额头，又伸出手抚摩齐勋的脸颊，笑得温柔而灿烂，就像他们互表心意那天那样。齐勋嫌恶地别开脸，他第一次觉得庄森这种假笑很恶心。  
“你……”  
齐勋的眼前越来越模糊，只剩下庄森那个带着笑意的唇角，然后彻底脱力，闭着眼睛的时候胸口一起一伏地呼吸着。  
庄森接住了齐勋，把齐勋揽在自己的怀里。  
“很快，你就会知道我才是对的。”  
齐勋双眼无神好似放空状态，乖乖地被齐勋抱着。庄森学着齐勋的样子亲了亲齐勋的额头，在他耳边喃喃道。  
“只有我才是最为你考虑的人。”


	5. （五）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 轻微强制，虐渣森

齐勋稍稍恢复神智时，发现自己的双手被庄森牢牢固定在了床上。  
“庄森！你在干什么！”  
“我在证明。”  
庄森的手指若有若无地抚过齐勋的胸肌，在腹肌处流连。齐勋本来就被下了药，身上正敏感，庄森的行为和点火无异。  
“你现在很想要吧。”  
“放开我。”  
齐勋一直在咬牙忍耐，声音里全是愤怒，双手奋力挣扎着却没有用。庄森轻松压制住他，居高临下地细细观赏那张脸。  
庄森以前都只敢在齐勋无意识的时候偷偷看他。他一直喜欢这种桀骜不驯的样子，刺激而富有挑战性的事物总是特别能激起他的好胜心。  
看齐勋一直不听话，庄森主动吻上了那双唇。  
嘴唇相接的瞬间，齐勋的反应立刻激烈起来。身体里的欲望急需释放的出口，他的身体几乎是下意识地向庄森索取，甘甜的吻带着酒精的气味，齐勋的大脑一下变得更乱了。庄森好像很满意他的反应，双唇不断进取勾起那发烫的舌头交缠起来，来不及咽下的唾液从齐勋的嘴角滴下，湿漉漉的空气里弥漫着荷尔蒙的气息。  
庄森干脆利落地脱掉了自己的衬衫和裤子，抬高齐勋的臀。  
“你真的知道你在做什么吗？”  
“我在帮你。”  
“你放屁！”  
齐勋难得在庄森面前爆粗，庄森却是淡淡一笑，眼里都是看到新鲜玩意儿的乐趣。  
“看来你是终于忍耐不住了。”  
“我最后说一次，放开我。我们之间还有做回朋友的可能。”  
齐勋本着最后一点理智，劝说一般希望庄森放弃。庄森无奈地扯了扯嘴角。  
“齐勋，我体会过失去的滋味。那种……尘埃落定却无能为力的感觉，我很不喜欢，我也不想体验第二次。所以这次我说什么都不会退步。”  
“你不会如愿的。”  
“不试试又怎么知道呢？”

庄森不顾齐勋的反抗，想强行进入齐勋的身体。  
就在那一瞬间，齐勋消失了。  
束缚住他的绑带空了。正当他奇怪齐勋去哪了的时候，背后突然出现的重量将他压在了床上。  
齐勋情急之下使用异能，却并没有穿梭到太远的地方，仅仅移动到了庄森的背后。  
副作用开始将他的感官急速放大，药物在身体里的更加肆虐无阻。齐勋的耳朵里全是尖锐的轰鸣声，鼻子里充斥着酒精的气味和咸腥的汗水气味，眼前一片晕眩。齐勋晃晃脑袋，强行让自己从不适中清醒过来。眼前庄森白嫩纤细的躯体就像一汪能解渴的清泉一样散发着致命的诱惑，虽然他努力克制自己不要靠近，身体却自顾自地向前移动，张开嘴在那肩颈上舔咬起来。  
庄森被齐勋的气息吓地瞪大了眼睛。原本只是听齐勋说了瞬移，直到亲眼所见还是震撼地无以复加，一时间都忘了挣扎，齐勋热烈的吻都已经落到了背后才反应过来。  
但是这时已经晚了。  
齐勋感觉全身的血液都在沸腾，脑中只想着狠狠地占有和操干庄森。  
好在齐勋还残存了些人性，并没有不管不顾地往里冲。齐勋的嘴唇用力吸嘬着庄森的肌肤，弄出一串串紫红色的印子。庄森敏感的背部被这种又痒又麻的感觉刺激到，难受得不断挣扎。齐勋此时也没什么怜香惜玉的心了，直接把不听话的庄森按在了床上，两根手指并入庄森的后穴急切地开拓着。  
庄森没这样用过那个地方，突然被手指入侵后疼得脸色发青。然而齐勋也没什么经验，只知道胡乱地捅着，手指不得章法地进出。  
“放开我……齐勋！啊！停下！啊……”  
然而齐勋却像听不见似的，继续在庄森的背上用力亲吻，在庄森还没完全准备好的时候就提胯顶了进去。  
“呜……啊……”比手指还要庞大几倍的物体直接进到干涩的小穴里，庄森疼得眼泪都冒了出来，手指攥着床单的时候指节都因为用力而微微发白。阻力太大，齐勋进到一半就被迫停了下来。  
庄森做梦都想不到他和齐勋的第一次会是这样的。齐勋完全没有以前体贴的样子，不管不顾地就往里冲，任庄森怎么阻止都不理会。庄森感觉自己下半身就像着了火，疼到他一个字都喊不出来，只能哭着求饶。  
“好痛……你快拔出来啊……混蛋！”  
齐勋根本不听他的话，还在奋力往里挤。庄森感觉身体就像被一把利刃劈开，撕裂的痛楚让他怀疑自己身下都在落血。看齐勋已经因为药物失去神智，庄森努力让自己僵硬的身体放松下来，齐勋才能再多进一点。  
当齐勋终于插进大半时，庄森已经疼到无法呼吸了。然而还没等他缓过来，齐勋就掐住他的腰浅浅地抽动了起来。  
本来还艰涩的动作慢慢变得顺畅，庄森本来只在喊疼，慢慢地也开始不自觉跟着齐勋的律动叫喊。  
感觉到阻碍减轻，齐勋彻底放开了自己的动作，每一下都又深又狠地操到最深处。庄森感觉到自己身后被分量十足的性器结结实实填满，叫声想忍都忍不住，每次齐勋顶到头都有种诡异的感觉冲刷四肢百骸，后穴也不自觉地跟着收紧。  
齐勋从中感受到了乐趣，更加卖力地挺送。庄森又疼又爽，每次齐勋的器物高频率地擦过他体内的敏感点时他都要尖叫出声，声音传到齐勋的耳朵里，又是一波催情的效果。庄森喊累了，齐勋却完全不知疲倦一样。  
“齐……啊啊啊……轻点……呜啊啊啊……啊……”  
庄森像着了魔一般也渐渐被快感控制。齐勋趴在他背上，胸前的肌肉和汗滴在庄森的脖子边，庄森迷恋这种气息，竟然也舍不得停下，反而更加迎合着齐勋的侵入。  
齐勋的欲望得到发泄，变得更加急躁，几个重重的撞击，泄在了庄森的身体里。庄森感受到一股热流注入到深处，大腿根都止不住颤抖。齐勋出来时，带出来了一小串黏腻的液体，被弄湿的大腿皮肤在空气中微微发凉。  
庄森瘫在床上，齐勋把他翻了过来。

庄森面色发红，嘴唇因为刚刚的喊了半天而有些干涩，头发汗湿后歪歪地贴在额头一边，胸口的皮肤因为床单的磨蹭而发红。  
“再来啊。”  
齐勋被他这媚态刺激到，刚射完不久的性器马上又有些抬头的意思。庄森刚刚还没射，看到齐勋并没有停下的意思，不怕死地伸出细长的腿牢牢缠住他的腰，抬手勾住齐勋的脖子就去咬他的嘴唇。  
齐勋被这主动的投怀送抱挑逗地差点失去神智，钳住庄森的大腿就开始往里继续操。  
经过刚刚的开拓庄森的身体已经很软了，此时可以随意进处。庄森很享受齐勋的到来似的，低沉的嗓音愈发软了起来，有种柔弱和性感。  
“深一些……嗯……啊啊啊啊啊……还……啊啊啊啊啊……”  
两人此刻都丢掉了无力的自尊心，只遵从内心最原始的欲望。庄森直不起身，手在齐勋的腹肌上胡乱地蹭着。庄森指甲不长，但若有若无地触碰却像挠痒痒似的把齐勋撩得欲火蹭蹭地往外冒。齐勋狠狠地把这双不听话的手摁在头两侧，下身大幅度地快速进出起来。  
捅了百十来下，庄森开始觉得怪异起来。一股快意从不知名的地方窜了出来，痒痒的热热的。齐勋每插一下快感累计就强上几分，逐渐决堤崩溃。  
“齐勋……我快要……停……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
齐勋还维持着之前的速度，那股陌生而汹涌的快感像是要吞没他一般，庄森爽过头以后只觉得有些发疼，好像接下来就要不受控制了一般。他艰难地偷偷往床边缩。齐勋只觉得眼前的人似乎变得远了些，拉住他的脚踝往面前一拽，泄愤般更大力地捅了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊……放开……嗯啊啊啊啊……”  
庄森眼前都有些模糊，那股快感就像烟花一样在脑袋里炸开，然后又像潮水一般充斥到四肢百骸。庄森捏住齐勋的手臂的手猛地一收，彻底脱了力倒在床上，在高潮的余韵里轻轻颤抖着，皮肤充血后变成了艳粉色。  
但是齐勋觉得还不够尽兴。  
于是还在喘气的庄森突然被一把拉了起来摁在了墙上。

温热的皮肤突然被贴到冰冷的墙面，庄森打了个寒战，乳尖都挺立起来。  
齐勋上前用膝盖分开了他的大腿。庄森心道不好，然后便被齐勋大力地牢牢压在了墙上。  
“齐勋……呜啊啊啊啊……”  
庄森不喜欢这个姿势，大腿被死死卡着完全不能动弹，根本连逃和拒绝的机会都没有。已经经历过激烈情事的庄森此时腿被大大分开，还没合上的小洞仿佛在邀请什么一样。齐勋抓住他的手腕，贴上他的后背把还勃起的性器捅了进去。  
身体还敏感的庄森差点眼前一黑，腰一酸猛地向下沉，直接让齐勋的巨物进到了最深处。庄森仰起脖子，齐勋轻轻咬上他颈侧的皮肤，就着这个姿势自下而上地猛插。庄森都要疯了，肉棒进到前所未有的深度，他后背被齐勋撑着不能弯，然而越是挣扎就越往下坠，几回合下来腰酸得仿佛不是自己的，长腿叠在一起痛到直接哭出来。  
“呜呜不要了！我真的不要了……啊啊啊……不啊啊啊……不……”  
庄森的敏感点已经被磨到酸麻，但是被又硬又烫的肉刃反复进出已经形成条件反射一般的收缩习惯。  
齐勋本能地过滤了庄森的哭声，将一腔愤怒和欲望都发泄到庄森身上。  
齐勋的体力惊人得可怕，粗重的喘息声就直接萦绕在庄森的耳后，庄森从没想到这个夜晚会如此漫长。而任凭庄森怎么哭喊，齐勋都没有停下来。  
庄森这时才发现自己有多么不怕死。齐勋分明是个野兽，可以把他吃得体无完肤，丝毫不留残骨剩血。  
庄森到最后已经濒临崩溃，指甲都没能力气在墙纸上留下印子，整个人昏昏沉沉地被按在齐勋的腿上起伏着，嘴里含糊不清着哭声和求饶声。  
到最后他都不记得齐勋是什么时候结束这场酷刑的。

两人第二天都醒的不早。齐勋感觉怀里有个热烘烘的存在，掀开被子一看是庄森。庄森皱着眉头像小婴儿一样可怜地蜷在被子里，齐勋看了眼前的场景按了按发痛的头。  
庄森从脖子到背部都布满了青紫的痕迹，看起来触目惊心。眼圈都还是红的，肿得不成样子，平常修得圆润的指甲也变得残损不堪。  
虽然昨天的事情是庄森起的头，但是看到庄森现在的模样想必他也遭了不少罪。  
齐勋一下没能忍得下心说教，重新替他盖上了被子让他休息。  
这一觉就睡到了下午，庄森醒来时看到齐勋的背影，还觉得有些不太真实。  
齐勋递了杯水，庄森无声地接过，喝了小半杯才别扭地开口。  
“谢谢。”  
嗓音无比沙哑，一听就知道是使用过度。  
齐勋本来心疼他，但是一想到下药的事情又止不住生气，冷冷地看向庄森。  
“昨天也是你设计好的？”  
“不是。”  
虽然庄森这么回答，但是齐勋不太能接受。会有人特意为情侣准备催情剂这种东西的吗？  
“我已经不知道你说的话，哪些是真哪些是假了。”  
齐勋话里的嘲讽就像一巴掌狠狠扇在了庄森脸上，庄森这才知道什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。然而他没有否认，只是尽力挑起唇角，挤出一个难看的假笑。  
“但是昨天也证明，我们之间不是一点感觉都没有的，对吧？”  
庄森已经不指望能洗清自己的为人了，但是身体相性合也许能成为最后一根救命稻草。果然，齐勋没有否认，然而语气依旧冰冷。  
“但我不会接受你这种人。”  
“我这种人？我喜欢你你喜欢我，我们有相似的品味爱好，身体相性也不错，不管怎么看我们都很合适，你为什么就不肯相信我的真心？”  
庄森语气太过激动，差点说不出话来。  
“你执迷不悟，偏执到不择手段，你这种满足私欲的所谓的真心……”  
齐勋犹豫了一下。  
“我承受不起。”  
听到齐勋这么说，庄森却笑了。本来只是嘴角浅浅地一个弧度，后来越笑越放肆甚至咳起来。他没想到，自己用心朝夕相处了大半年的人，竟然这样看他。  
齐勋背过身去，庄森尽力克制自己不发出太重的鼻音。  
“那你怎么还不离开？你现在已经不用受我控制了吧。”  
齐勋的背影有些动摇，庄森继续挑那些他讨厌的话说。  
“还是说，你传统到上了次床就想负责？或者你真的想和我维持身体关系？如果不是的话你为什么还不快……”  
庄森话没说完，齐勋就消失在了他眼前。  
“走……”  
房间突然只剩下他一个人的气息，庄森心头涌起一股不真实感。  
他麻木了一般坐在床上捂住脸，摊开手后才发现不知不觉中已经是满手的眼泪。  
怎么真的说走就走了，连个告别都没有。  
庄森再次红了眼眶。


	6. （六）

齐勋回去以后，重回那个工作狂状态每天都在加班加点工作。  
于是部员们重新看到的就是一个加强版的魔鬼老板，一个个的苦不堪言。关于齐勋“出差”了大半年，也就没人敢八卦老板在外面究竟遇到了些什么事情。  
就算齐勋不想承认，但是庄森已确实经影响了他的生活。  
齐勋在看图时，还是会习惯性抬眼看看电脑后的某个身影。那个人伸着长腿，专注地翻着书或者惬意地喝口咖啡的样子，光是看到心情就能好起来。  
然而那个能把午后的阳光变得更加温暖的人，现在已经看不到了。  
齐勋有些焦躁。  
庄森为什么要是这样一个人。  
从头到尾，他对庄森的喜欢是真，愤怒也是真，不舍是真，失望也是真。  
然而庄森却一直把他玩弄于股掌之间，从不出错的他到底还是在这里看错了人。

这种生人勿近的情绪一直被他带回了家。  
齐恬不知道发生了什么事，却也不太敢多问，只在吃饭时试探了一下。  
“哥……你……和那个庄医生……”  
“以后不要再提这个人了。”  
“你们吵架了？”  
齐勋抬头，表情是前所未有的严肃。齐恬经常不听话，齐勋也很少骂她，而且往往担心多过生气。今天却凶得吓人，齐恬一下呆住了。  
齐勋也意识到自己有点太小题大做了，捂住脸叹了口气。  
“对不起，我不是有意的。”  
“哥，你们之间发生了什么事吗？”  
“他和我想的不太一样。”  
“你不是说他是个很好的人吗？”  
以前齐勋谈起庄森都是满面笑容的，在齐恬印象里庄森一直是个温和有礼的高知分子。  
“知人知面不知心。”  
“会不会有什么误会。是因为他太忙了你们很少说话吗？”  
齐勋突然抬头。  
“忙？”  
“嗯。我好几次看到他看书看到很晚呢，桌上好多堆起来和摊开的书呢。”  
“怎么会这样？”  
齐勋奇怪。庄森每天在家研究病理案例，一直都是清闲悠哉的样子，没看到很多书的样子。况且他从来都是早早地回房间休息，怎么会经常挑灯夜读。  
难道学霸喜欢躲起来学习再假装成轻松的样子吗？但是对齐勋这种隔行如隔山的人，他甚至都没刻意炫耀过知识，哪来的必要呢？  
齐勋又想不通了。庄森身上总有很多他想不通的点。  
“哥？你是不是想到什么了？”  
“以后不要再提他的事了，我不想听。”  
“可是……”  
“你是他的妹妹还是我的妹妹。吃饭！”  
“噢。”  
齐勋继续若有所思，一顿饭吃得漫不经心的，米粒都吃得好几次粘在脸上。齐恬看他心不在焉的样子也是担心得不行。

晚上齐勋放空下来突然有点在意起齐恬说的话。  
仔细想想，其实庄森除了隐瞒异能的事情，其他时候没骗过自己，甚至可以说生活上处处顺着他照顾他，这也是他这种挑剔的人能和庄森相处愉快的一个重要原因。  
如果庄森只是为了满足自己奇怪的控制欲，也没必要做得这么彻底才对。  
难道庄森说的都是真的？他确实动了真感情？  
几个月的时间说长不长，说短不短。他和庄森之间不是一点火花都没有，他能感觉得到。他隐隐约约记得庄森被他折腾的那个晚上的惨烈的哭声，庄森第二天连骂都没有骂他，反而是尽力挽留。  
庄森那种人，这么低姿态的样子应该不多见吧。  
齐勋突然有些不安。庄森现在还好吗？那种情况下一个人应该不好过吧。不知道他现在一个人能不能照顾好自己，是不是还像以前一样老是点外卖，看书是不是还在低着头，会不会又因为伤心事一个人出去喝闷酒。  
齐勋挠挠头。  
可恶的庄森，人都不在还老占据着他的脑袋。他肯定是魔怔了。  
不行，他已经决定了不可能再回庄森那里。他做的决定从来不会改变。  
齐勋盖上被子蒙住脑袋，继续睡觉。

半夜1点左右，齐勋出现在了庄森家。  
他也不知道怎么回事，总之就是不知不觉来到了庄森家里，连重新见到庄森后该说些什么都没想好，就急匆匆地来了。  
幸好庄森不在。  
原以为不会再踏入这件屋子的他，这才发现自己有多熟悉这里。  
门口的那圈胶布挺显眼的，还没撕掉，不知道是庄森太懒还是根本不在意。房子的布局摆设基本没变过，和他走之前一样。  
齐勋回去的时候又忘了拿手机，碍于面子一直不想回来拿，现在这个机会正好。  
他回了自己以前住的那间屋子，干净整洁好像经常打扫，也基本没怎么变过。唯一不同的是这里多了很多陌生的东西。  
齐勋的桌子上整整齐齐地码了许多物理方面的书籍。有量子方面的，也有宏观方面的，小到科普读物大到专业书籍，数量种类都相当庞大。  
齐勋随手翻了翻，有些书的专业程度甚至都快超过齐勋了解的范围了，而庄森全都看了还认认真真地做了标注和笔记。  
光纸质的就有这么多，电子的应该更不少了。齐恬说的看见庄森总在夜读应该就是指这方面的了。齐勋这才发现，庄森真的有在努力了解自己和自己的世界。  
但这些庄森从来没和自己提过。

找了一圈没找到东西，齐勋正准备去别的地方的时候，门口传来开锁的声音。  
齐勋下意识想躲起来，又想到他正大光明来拿东西干嘛和做贼似的，正纠结间庄森已经进来了。  
庄森看到他只是一愣，并没有太过于惊讶。  
“我还以为你不会再来了。”  
“我……我来拿东西。”  
“在我房间，稍等。”  
庄森和齐勋擦肩而过，齐勋闻到他身上一股酒味。难怪这么晚回来。  
“你最近……过得还好吗？”  
齐勋没有回头，看不见庄森的肩膀有些颤抖。  
“挺好的。”  
庄森拿出齐勋手机的时候，还稍稍犹豫了一下。没有了这个，他们之间可能就彻底没有关系了。真是造化弄人。  
齐勋接过手机，却没有马上走。他在桌上看见了庄森的证件里还夹着机票。  
“你要走了？去哪啊？”  
“美国。你不是早就知道吗？”  
“什么时候。”  
“后天。”  
好快。是因为自己吗？  
“舍不得我？”  
齐勋心里刚涌起一点惋惜之情马上被着轻佻的语气掐灭，犹豫着不想说话。  
“开玩笑的，你怎么想我都已经不在乎了。没事的话赶紧离开吧，我要休息了。”  
“给你冲了杯蜂蜜水，喝完再睡吧。”  
齐勋说完这句话就消失了，屋子又冷清下来。  
庄森坐下来按了按太阳穴，抱着那杯温热的蜂蜜水发呆。  
他现在喝酒的频率是越发频繁了，真的不是个好习惯。庄森想了想自己的情感经历，两段感情一段婚姻都以失败告终，突然觉得很讽刺。  
仔细想想他好像一直以来都是在利用别人。学生时期利用小帆熬过求学的寂寞苦楚，成才时利用前妻的地位获得功成名就，后来事业有了，又想收获爱情了，就又回头去找小帆，小帆拒绝了，又顺势利用齐勋来弥补心底的感情空缺。  
这样看来他还真是个人渣啊。  
然而就算这样，在花丛中流连却片叶不沾身的他，怎么偏偏就对齐勋上了心。他像灵魂都像被掏空一般为之着迷，从原本的我行我素变得根本不像他自己，又直到发现快失去的时候才气急败坏地暴露本性。  
而与他相比，齐勋的体贴和温柔就像是天生的，即使是对这么不择手段的他，也没有施加多余的恶意。  
庄森突然又觉得眼眶有些发热。  
可能真的就像齐勋所说，他没有资格。  
他亲手，把这么喜欢他的人，弄丢了。

手机又回来了，齐勋大半夜里，把手机划过来划过去，不知道想干什么。  
都是这个手机起的头，如果最初自己没带过去，也许就不会有那么多事了。但是也多亏了它，齐勋才发现了庄森那不为自己所知的另一面。  
对于齐勋而言，庄森这个名字就像一瓶毒药。他明知自己再去尝试就很可能无法自拔，却忍不住去想，忍不住去看，忍不住去在意。  
齐勋无意间把手机滑到了一个地方，页面显示最常访问的应用，第一是照片第二是备忘录。  
照片？  
齐勋打开照片，和之前的一样，没有新内容。但是在最近删除里，他看到了一张照片。  
看角度应该是庄森偷偷拍的，是自己午后在电脑前打盹的样子。照片里的自己在半边阳光下睡得安详，嘴角还微微翘起。仔细看，右下角还加了一小串字。  
【美梦 X年X月X日】  
删除日期就是昨天。  
齐勋既惊讶于庄森拍照片的时间之早，也惊讶于他那么晚才删除。  
点进备忘录，基本上每条都有修改时间。可能庄森一一点进去确认过了。  
齐勋点开备忘录，除了工作，剩下的基本是记录菜谱和日常购买清单。  
他和齐恬一起住的时候经常会自己下厨。菜谱里一些食材的重复率很高，烹饪方法也没有太大变化。  
齐勋这才想明白，为什么庄森每次都能恰好买到自己擅长或者喜欢的食材。原以为是两人太过相似心灵相通，现在才知道其实一直是庄森在照顾自己。  
齐勋心里有些触动。  
庄森也许比自己想象的更早喜欢自己，又或者说，他比自己想象的要更加喜欢自己。  
齐勋犯了难。  
然而庄森不是说自己已经不在乎了吗？

于是又过了一天，齐勋还是没能从庄森这个牛角尖里出来。  
“哥……你昨晚没睡好吗？你的脸色也太差了吧。”  
“昨天想了点事。对了齐恬，你最近有没有看到过庄森的情况。”  
“没有。自从哥回来，已经没梦到过这些了。”  
“这样……”  
“但是昨天晚上有。”  
“看到什么了？”  
“我记得他在房间休息了，不过柜子上好像放了一瓶药。”  
“药？”  
庄森身体一直挺好的，上次去他房间从没见过什么药。  
“哥……该不会？”  
齐恬的表情突然变得严肃又害怕。  
“庄医生？他该不会想不开吧？电视里……不是经常这么演的吗？”  
听到齐恬这么说，齐勋突然站了起来。回忆了下自己离开前庄森的反应，齐勋有点害怕。往往这种傲慢又偏激的人，在受挫以后反而更容易出事。  
“哥！你要不要去快点去看看，万一是真的……万一……”  
齐勋着急，齐恬话音未落就赶到了庄森的房间。结果就看到庄森躺在床上一动不动，喊了半天也没反应。  
桌上确实像齐恬说的，摆着一个瓶子。  
齐勋眼前突然有些模糊，颤抖着拿起瓶子看清那是安眠药，瓶子也已经空了。  
“庄森！庄森！醒醒！听得见我说话吗？”  
庄森没有反应。  
齐勋突然觉得眼前的世界有些天旋地转。  
不会的，庄森不会做这种傻事的。他不是还买了去美国的机票吗？他不是还有事情要做的吗？怎么想不开呢？难道是因为他那天来了一次？  
齐勋越想越害怕，抱着庄森就瞬移到了医院。结果刚出现在医院，齐勋就又因为副作用头脑发晕，眼前一黑差点倒在地上，但想到庄森还在手上，还是死死撑着没让他掉下去。  
医院人来人往，也没人去注意这里凭空出来两个大活人。齐勋现在的状态没办法马上抱着庄森去急诊，只能着急地大喊护士过来帮忙。  
如果是吃了安眠药或许还有救。  
齐勋对着庄森毫无反应的脸，眼泪都要急出来了。  
“你不许有事！我们之间的账还没算完！你不许有事听到没有！”  
齐勋现在，只能在心里默默祈祷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此节后读者可站在齐勋的角度思考，此时齐勋在病房外，会是什么想法（提示：以下两个选择可能会导致不同结局）  
> 1、庄森可千万不能有事→进入结局A  
> 2、这难道又是庄森的苦肉计→进入结局B  
> 请好好考虑！


	7. 结局A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 选择“庄森可千万不能有事”可进入该结局

庄森可千万不能有事。  
齐勋坐在外面，等了一小会没有动静，面色比庄森还要难看许多。他回忆起与庄森在一起的点点滴滴，越来越担心庄森的状况。  
仔细想想庄森其实比他想象的脆弱许多。庄森总是把自己放在高高的位置上，也不考虑摔下去疼不疼，看似稳重大方无欲无求，其实也只是个会有自己的小心思的普通人。  
是他一厢情愿地把庄森想象成那个完美无缺的样子，也是他先入为主地觉得庄森是个冷血无情的人。最后看似最冷静的他反倒是被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼，反而忽略了那份最为真挚的感情。  
齐勋悔不当初。

又等了半天，只等来一个护士。  
护士只是摇摇头没说话，让齐勋自己进去看。  
齐勋的腿有些发抖，好不容易才稳住了步伐往病房里挪。  
短短几步路的时间，竟然漫长得像几年。  
另外两个护士已经等在那里了，眉宇间也都是严肃的神色。  
齐勋好像意识到什么，一个没忍住，扑到庄森旁边就大哭起来。  
“你为什么想不开！为什么要为这么一点小事就做傻事！你说话啊！混蛋！”  
旁边两个护士看得一脸疑惑，拍了拍齐勋的肩膀。  
“先生？先生？”  
看到有人这时候还要打扰自己，齐勋更加不耐烦。  
“先生！他没事的。”  
“啊？”  
齐勋一颗刚出眼眶的泪珠啪嗒一声砸到衣服上，呆住了，反应过来后迅速抹了一把脸，眼巴巴地望着护士。  
“他只是正常使用安眠药而已。你再仔细看看他。”  
齐勋这才发现自己手掌下的胸口都还有微微的起伏，根本就是睡着了的样子。  
确认庄森确实没事了，又想到刚才关心则乱还胡乱地真情实感一通宣泄的齐勋超级尴尬，脸红得连小护士的下巴都不敢看。  
“不过他有点贫血，回去后要注意饮食和休息。”  
“好的，谢……谢谢天使。”  
齐勋说话说一半，鼻涕泡差点掉出来，护士憋笑憋得脸都要紫了。齐勋把庄森背走的时候，还听到小护士在后头议论。  
“估计都是电视看多了，戏可太多了……”  
“算了，没看到人家是真的着急了。一个大帅哥不顾形象哭成那样可不多见……”  
齐勋悻悻地走了，还没出门就用了瞬移面红耳赤地回到了家中。

庄森第二天醒来，看到齐勋趴在自己脚边吓了一大跳。  
齐勋睡得浅，听着动静也醒了。  
看到庄森一脸疑惑，揉了揉自己的眼睛，瘫坐在地上。  
“你吓死我了！”  
齐勋一巴掌糊到庄森脚边，庄森莫名其妙。  
“你才吓死我了。你怎么会在这里？”  
“我……我……”  
齐勋心虚地摸摸脑袋，又像不好意思一样。  
“我看你那药瓶空了，我以为……以为你想不开……就把你送医院去了……”  
庄森听到这离奇的故事走向差点笑清醒了。  
“没事少看些乱七八糟的东西。我临出发睡不着吃个药而已。”  
“那瓶子怎么空了？”  
“刚好最后一个了。”  
齐勋的脸色难看到极点，现在恨不得在地上找个洞钻进去。  
庄森看见齐勋眼睛周围一圈都是肿的，眼里还全是血丝，昨天夜里应该没少折腾，心里突然有股暖意。  
“你真的这么担心我？”  
“怕你因为我做傻事。”  
“你太小看我了，不过还是谢谢你。”  
庄森的话很真诚，齐勋也没什么不好接受的。但是在庄森想要下床时，齐勋却站着不动了。  
“你是今天下午走吧。”  
“你舍不得我？”  
“你……就没有什么话要和我说？”  
“该说的早都说完了。你不是已经有答案了吗？”  
齐勋沉默了，庄森没有理他，自顾自地打包着行李。齐勋没有离开，只是在旁边默默地看着。  
原来看着别人收拾东西离开，是这种心情。

中午庄森叫了两份外卖，还是顾及到了齐勋的口味，齐勋无言地吃了，下午还是没走。  
临出发前，齐勋似乎都还在等着庄森做些什么。  
庄森叹了口气，走到齐勋面前，轻轻抱住他。齐勋没有推开，拍了拍他的背。  
“以前的事，我很抱歉。不管你相不相信，我之前真的……对你很有感觉。”  
庄森说这句话的时候，齐勋都能感觉到胸口传来的急促的心跳。庄森放开他，在齐勋的唇上留下一个吻，齐勋瞪大了眼睛。  
“再见。”  
庄森说完这几个字，头也不回地拉着行李走了。结果刚碰到门，就被瞬移过来的齐勋结结实实挡住了。齐勋拉住他的手，庄森挣脱不开。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我要出发了。”  
“你不是说你不会轻易放弃的吗？”  
本来被齐勋拉住的庄森只是有点急躁，现在听到这句话直接红了眼眶，一把甩开了齐勋的手。  
“我是什么样的人你不清楚吗？不管有没有你，我……我都会义无反顾走自己该走的路。”  
“那你之前为什么要想方设法把我留下来？”  
“我是个医者，我就算工作一辈子，接触再多的疑难杂症，都不一定有机会碰见特异体质。现在想想说不定我就是被你的异能这种新鲜又有趣的东西吸引也说不定。”  
齐勋眼神里写满了“不信”二字，庄森只能继续编。  
“我本来都计划好了离开的时间，你现在不用大惊小怪的。”  
“你好像挽留了你前女友很久。”  
提到这件事，庄森心里就有些不悦，胡诌的话都不想说了。  
“还是说你想像对她那样，去美国呆个几年再回国来纠缠我让我回心转意？”  
“能让我离开了吗？我赶时间。”  
庄森被戳到痛处就下了逐客令，齐勋看他油盐不进的，索性直接堵住这张嘴。庄森不喜欢强势的举动，但是被齐勋一带动情欲也有些上来了，不管不顾地抱着齐勋就开始回吻他。  
忽然，庄森感觉身子一空，齐勋抱着他直接瞬移到了房间，把他压在了床上。  
“想来一发分手炮吗？你选错时间了。”  
“你明明舍不得我。”  
“你真是比我还自恋。”  
“但是我就喜欢自恋的。”  
庄森听到那两个字的时候表情一怔，随后又恢复了冷静。  
“喜欢一个阴暗自私又偏执自大的人，齐总的品味什么时候变得这么特殊了。”  
庄森一发狠连自己都能骂，齐勋被这自损八百的架势怼得一头黑线。  
“你做过的事我都记得，我不觉得对也不打算谅解。但是我想给自己一个机会，也重新给你一个机会。我还是相信，你不是那种人。”  
也许是齐勋表现得太过于善解人意，庄森分不清是激动还是感动，竟有些哽咽。  
“怎么了，刚才这张嘴不是挺能说的，继续说啊？”  
庄森想了好久，慢慢露出一个狡猾的笑容。  
“好话坏话都让你说了，我还能说什么。我就是你说的那种人，而且我不会改的。”  
庄森挑起一边眉毛试探着，齐勋却不上当了。  
“那就别改了。”  
齐勋迫不及待地吻住庄森，轻轻地啄着庄森的嘴唇，庄森有点痒，反倒先按捺不住，于是抬手抱住齐勋侧过脸来和他深吻，唇舌激烈地交缠着。两人的手都不老实地摸着对方，像是要弥补分开这么多天的寂寞一样，不知不觉中都有了些反应。

“这次不会弄哭你了。”  
齐勋只是想绅士一下，但是庄森听不得这种话，还死鸭子嘴硬。  
“我什么时候哭了。”  
“没事，这次哭也可以。”  
齐勋铁了心要看见庄森被艹哭出来的样子，庄森一想到上次被他压在墙上的时候就有些毛骨悚然，热情也都不太高了。  
“我……我先去洗澡。”  
“一起啊。”  
“不用了，我喜欢一个人。你干什么！”  
庄森感觉身体突然腾空，因为齐勋直接把他扛了起来直奔浴室。

“疼……”  
可能是因为这次齐勋是清醒的，庄森突然不好意思起来，身体比上次僵硬多了，扩张的进度都变缓慢了。于是齐勋就坏心思地贴在他耳后轻轻说话。  
“放松点，别受伤了。”  
庄森被耳边的湿漉漉的热气刺激得一哆嗦，本能想躲开，齐勋趁他不注意把手伸到他的胸前捏着左边的乳头划弄。  
敏感的地方被玩弄，异样的感觉一下就攀升上来，庄森差点尖叫出声。  
“别……嗯……嗯啊……”  
庄森想去掰开齐勋的手，齐勋却加大了拉扯的力度，还拿指甲刮蹭已经变硬的乳尖，惹得庄森又是一阵颤栗，腰了软了下来。胸前的爱抚就像唤醒了庄森身体的感官，没多久庄森就感觉到身后齐勋的手指不断擦过敏感带，愉悦的感觉开始蔓延开来。  
“是不是有感觉了……”  
“嗯……就是那边……嗯啊啊啊啊啊……”  
齐勋的手指开始顺利地进出，此时庄森的声音变得与之前截然不同得动听。尝到了乐趣就不想走，庄森对待自己的欲望倒是很诚实。齐勋看到庄森舒服得前面都开始淌水，知道他准备好了。不想再忍下去的他把庄森抱了起来，自己坐在了浴缸边缘上。  
正享受着的庄森背后一空，为了不倒下去只能紧紧攀着齐勋，细长的腿缠在齐勋腰的两侧。庄森满面春色，被热气蒸过泛着微微的红，刚刚舒服着眼睛半睁不睁的，又多了几分慵懒的魅力。  
齐勋再也忍不住，抓着庄森的细腰开始大力顶弄。  
刚插进去，齐勋就发出了舒服的声音。庄森的肉穴特别软，温暖而紧致的地方紧紧地包裹着他胀大的的欲望。齐勋忍不住地快速挺动腰肢，自下而上地抽插着温暖的小穴，同样尺寸不小的囊袋撞击着臀肉，在潮湿密闭的空间里发出不小的动静。  
“别……好酸……嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊……”  
庄森全身的重量几乎都靠腰部支撑，动了几下就酸得不行，大半个身子软在齐勋怀里。齐勋笑了笑，拍了拍庄森紧实的臀肉后固定着他的腰，自己更快速地动了起来。  
庄森舒服到极致，声音一阵一阵的，微微皱着的眉头的模样看得齐勋兴致大起，身下又胀大了几分。  
“你……”  
“我怎么了？”  
齐勋边说，边架起庄森的长腿又是几个大开大合，庄森的话马上被堵了回去。每次和齐勋一起都用些特别考验体力的动作，庄森这种忙碌又不怎么注重锻炼的人根本跟不上齐勋这种变态强的精力，气得想骂人。  
很快就被干得满眼水汽快要意乱情迷的庄森，努力克制着自己不能哭出来，不能让齐勋小瞧自己。但是齐勋就像要和他作对一样，又咬上了他的乳头。庄森抱着齐勋，对胸前完全没有防备，就像送到他面前请他享用一般。齐勋含着刚刚已经被照顾过的那颗乳头，用上犬齿撕磨舔弄，熟悉的感觉再次席卷而来，庄森的呻吟声里带着愠怒。  
“变态！混蛋！嗯……呜……嗯……”  
齐勋故意伸出红红的舌尖让庄森看，庄森就是再坦诚都被齐勋这个流氓做派臊红了脸，索性一不做二不休直接吻上他。  
齐勋看人也欺负得差不多了，便专心和庄森接吻，身下朝着庄森敏感的地方猛攻。庄森整个人从胸口到腿根都在颤抖，嘴唇差点磕到齐勋牙齿，舒服到指头把齐勋的背都掐出了几道划痕。  
“唔……呜呜……唔！”  
说是忍着不哭，高潮的时候眼泪还是控制不住地从闭着的眼角落下，流到唇边还微微发咸。庄森的眼睫毛都被眼泪弄湿，更黑更亮了。齐勋心里一片柔软，把他抱在怀里一遍遍地亲吻着眼角，庄森还弄得不太自在。  
“都说了不要把我当成小女生哄。”  
但是连他自己都没听出自己的语气有多娇羞，齐勋脸上的笑容都要收不住了。  
“好。”

后来两人又在浴室胡天胡地折腾了许久，办完事出来休息的时候都已经是下午了。  
庄森看了看手机，离登机时间挺近的，不过赶一赶还行，于是一副想起身穿衣服的架势。  
“你还要走吗？”  
“走吧。”  
庄森理所当然地样子根本不像在开玩笑。  
“你？”  
“美国的工作环境又好待遇也高还没什么医闹，怎么看我都应该去美国才更有前途吧。”  
齐勋听到这理直气壮的发言气得脑袋嗡嗡叫。  
“你不愿意为了我留下来？”  
“不是你说的我不用改吗？”  
庄森脸上还有点小得意，齐勋的脸已经黑得和锅底有得一拼了。  
看他这副模样，庄森心满意足，翻出一张照片漫不经心递给齐勋。  
“这什么啊？”  
“本市X医院。不出意外我应该可以在这里工作。”  
“你？”  
齐勋知道自己现在的样子肯定特别傻。  
“但是你给我看这个干什么？”  
“万一有医闹，第一时间来救我。”  
“你真的会留下来？”  
庄森侧着脸，突然觉得齐勋这个哈士奇吐舌头般的傻样子真的很减分，有点小后悔。于是庄森重新躺倒齐勋旁边，朝他伸出手。  
“怎么了？”  
“我都为你作这么大牺牲了，你是不是该表示表示？”  
齐勋有点尴尬，他昨天一早赶来，陪着闹腾了一天一夜，怎么可能有时间带什么礼物。  
“没有啊？空手就敢留人，也就我这种重感情又心善的人能接受你。”  
重感情？心善？他在说谁？  
“这样吧，我想翻新屋子。你来解决？”  
“没问题。”  
有台阶就下，齐勋非常好说话。  
“我的要求很严苛的，齐总别给我摆老板脾气。”  
“那是当然。”  
此时齐勋眼里的庄森，除了可爱已经没有别的字眼可以形容了，于是齐勋又有些把持不住了。  
“要不要再……”  
“滚，我休息了……”  
“你昨天睡了那么久。不行！”  
“你在摸哪里啊……别乱动了……别扯我被子啊……唔……”  
看来飞机，应该是肯定赶不上了。

后续：  
“庄医生你好，我是齐恬，齐勋的妹妹。我哥是不是和你吵架了。”  
“是我的错，他已经不相信我了。”  
“不再试试吗吗？我哥这个人嘴硬心软的。”  
庄森露出一个苦笑，齐恬却没被他的情绪影响。  
“我教你一个方法吧。你只需要在走之前亲他一下。”  
“这是为什么？”  
“道理我也不太懂，不过我梦到的就是这样，我的梦一向很准的，相信我吧。”  
“好的。”  
庄森冲齐恬笑了笑，齐恬都快被电晕了。  
“天呐，真的是帅哥啊，难怪我哥会看上你。”  
庄森被齐恬一顿夸，难得地有点不好意思起来。  
“不说了，我哥要回来了。嫂子再见！加油！”  
“再见！”  
称呼好像又哪里怪怪的，不过小姑娘嘴怪甜的，挺招人喜欢。庄森忽略掉其他，对齐恬的话若有所思。  
亲他啊……懂了。  
谢谢你，小妹妹。


	8. 结局B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 选择“难道这又是庄森的苦肉计”，可进入该结局

难道这又是庄森的苦肉计？  
齐勋坐在外面等候的时候突然想到了这么个可能性。是啊，庄森能为了留下他而给他下药，如果为了自己的同情，自己吃下安眠药的可能性也不是没有。  
况且庄森本来就是医生，熟悉药的剂量，他肯定已经算好了自己的出路，让别人担心然后再安然无恙地醒来。  
齐勋想到这里的时候松了一口气。  
如果是这样的话那庄森也太过分了，居然拿这种事情来开玩笑。因为妹妹的身体状况，齐勋最担心也最害怕的就是离别。庄森也许是算好了他会因为这种事情而心软才故意这样做的。  
齐勋交握的双手渗出汗来。  
对，一点是这样的，庄森一定会没事的。  
但是手术室的灯一直是亮着的，齐勋的心里越来越没底。不知过了多久，灯终于灭了，医生缓缓地踱出来。

“我们尽力了。”  
医生的语气有些悲哀，齐勋愣住了。  
“医生我……我不太懂，什么叫你们尽力了？他被救过来了是吗？”  
“他被送过来的时候已经服药很久了，进手术室时已经窒息，就在刚刚已经完全没有了生命体征，无力回天了。”  
齐勋突然有些站不稳。  
【窒息】【生命体征】【无力回天】这几个字像诅咒一样回荡在齐勋的耳边，不断循环重复着，憋得齐勋说不出话来。  
“不……不可能的……他不会的……”  
齐勋不断重复着这些话，医生却也只是摇摇头，拍了拍齐勋的肩膀。  
“节哀。家属请准备后事吧。”  
然而齐勋此时甚至没有勇气去庄森的病床旁边看看他。又过了许久，庄森的病床被推了出来，脸上盖着白布看不清面容。  
齐勋的手跟着向前移动，却还是没能跟得上去。

几天后，齐勋出现在了庄森的葬礼上。  
庄森的前妻和前女友也都在。齐勋第一次亲眼见到庄森以前相处过的人，心里没有什么别的感受，只觉得世事无常，她们和自己一样也都只是庄森生命里的过客而已。  
庄森的父母在堂上泣不成声，所有人都跟着难过。  
悼念词，无非都是些赞扬庄森的话，为人谦和、工作认真、英年早逝之类的。齐勋只是木然地跟着鞠躬。他认识的庄森，不仅仅是这简单的悼词就能写得完的。  
临近结束时，庄森的父母找到了齐勋，交给了他一封信。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得庄森父母看着他的眼神复杂得有些意味深长。齐勋没有离开，直接拆开了这封信。  
【齐勋，很遗憾最后只能用这种方法向你道别，虽然我也有些不舍。  
你离开的那一刻，我一直觉得有万语千言梗在心头，却无从说起。现在我自己要离开了，即使能用纸笔的方式表达，似乎也一时不知道该说些什么。总之，我先真诚向你道个歉，为我所做过的各种事情。  
我以前一直不相信世上有缘分这种东西，我总相信事在人为，我执着地相信我的人生际遇只会掌握在我自己的选择里，直到遇见了你。你这个天外来客一举改变了我的生活。你的一切都是那么神秘又不可思议，都令我深深着迷。虽然这不是我第一次拥有一段感情，但的确是我第一次想要努力留住一段感情。】  
齐勋心跳有些加速。庄森心里是真的有他。  
【很可惜的是，我好像失败了。我的自私和偏执都深深地伤害了你。在你离开之后的日子里，我经常会回忆起我们一起相处过的日子，次数多了才发现我真的很想念你开心地笑的样子。你是不是会觉得奇怪，因为我不像那种缅怀过去的人。  
以前有人曾说，我贪慕虚荣死要面子，喜欢用成熟和睿智来掩饰内心的敏感和脆弱。当时的我对这个评价很不以为然。我自认不是什么正人君子，因为我很明确地知道自己要什么，已成定局的事也是当断则断，于是我便以为我内心很强大。但是后来我才知道，不会受伤不是因为我足够强，而是因为我习惯逃避。我真的只是个胆小鬼而已。  
可能你已经不会再相信我说的任何一个字了，我也不知道你还有没有耐心愿意看我写到这里的话。也许在你看来，遇上我是一段孽缘，但是对于我，和你一起的时光是我这些年来最轻松快乐的日子。在你面前，我似乎能忘记追名逐利和勾心斗角，能忘记端着架子摆些无聊的精英做派，我好像又找回了真正的自己。  
真的很感谢你。虽然会不甘心，但我不会在意你忘记我。  
愿事事平安顺遂，一生喜乐无忧。  
爱你的庄森。】  
看到“爱你的”三个字时候，齐勋已经悄无声息地泪流满面。  
他攥着那封信，像失了魂一般游走到庄森的棺木旁。

“混蛋！”  
齐勋突然一声大喝。来参加葬礼的人或惋惜或客气，见齐勋这副模样都吓了一跳。  
“你不是说你不会放弃的吗？你不是说……”  
齐勋的眼泪成串砸了下来，声嘶力竭地呐喊着，想要得到回应一般。  
“谁要你的道歉和感谢！我只要……只要你回来啊……”  
齐勋无力地跪在了地上，痴痴地望着堂上的遗像，心里把他骂了千遍万遍。然而相片里的人只是望着他淡淡地微笑。  
庄森的父亲本想去扶起他，却被母亲摇摇头拦住了。  
人来人往，齐勋就一直脸色惨白地呆在这里。  
而一直到火化，他都没去看庄森最后一眼。

后来齐勋去找庄森的父母求了些庄森的骨灰来。  
齐勋本以为这件事会很麻烦，或许要花费很多功夫。齐勋都做好了被庄森的父母揪着领子问的准备，毕竟庄森不会无缘无故想自杀。  
但是庄森的父母反而很豁达。  
“你们的关系我不清楚。”庄森的母亲一边将早就准备好的一小盒骨灰递给齐勋，一边毫无感情地和他说着话。  
“那孩子一向很有主见，做事也都很深思熟虑。也许……他真的是太累了吧。”  
庄森的母亲说着说着又流下了眼泪，齐勋也有些情难自禁。  
“他给我们留信让你不要愧疚，不是你的错。”庄森的父亲给齐勋带话时，齐勋愣住了。  
“他……还有说些别的吗？”  
“没有了。”  
齐勋道了别，浑浑噩噩离开了庄森父母的家。  
他找了处阳光正好的地方，举起那个小瓶子摩挲着。  
“不要愧疚……你也知道我会心里有愧吗？”  
齐勋翻出照片。他曾经也偷拍过庄森，还偷偷传到了自己的邮件里。照片里的庄森看不见正脸，只是一个清晰的背影。  
“你明知道我不可能忘掉，还说那些话……”  
齐勋回想起那封绝笔信，悲从中来。  
庄森连临走前都没有改变，连那种时候都还没放下齐勋，齐勋无奈地笑了笑。  
“如你所愿。”

几个月后，齐勋手底下的部门突然因为八卦炸锅了。  
因为齐勋的无名指上，毫无预兆地多了一个的钻戒。  
“老板什么时候结婚了？”  
“对呀？怎么这么突然，明明经常加班到深夜的。”  
“哪来的时间恋爱办婚礼呀？”  
办公室职员冥思苦想，没一个人能得出答案。  
“可能是闪婚吧，现在不是很流行这样吗？”  
“说不定金屋藏娇了呢？”  
“哇你们越说我越感兴趣了。”  
于是一双双眼睛天天留意着齐勋的办公室，但是齐勋从来都是形单影只，不存在什么出双入对的情形。  
“我说，齐总不会是为了躲桃花，故意这样的吧。”  
“可是他越来没戴戒指桃花也没多少啊，谁看见那张黑脸还有胆子凑上去啊。”  
“好奇怪啊，齐总难道是和自己结婚？”  
“不是啊，我经常看到齐总跟宝贝似的看着自己的戒指呢。”  
“对对对，还有齐总的锁屏，明显是有人啊！”  
然而，谁也不知道那个锁屏上的背影，到底是谁。

春去秋来，过去了十多个年头。  
齐勋已经找到了救治齐恬的方法，齐恬治愈后回复了正常人的寿命。再后来齐恬也结婚生子，所有人的生活都步入正轨，唯独齐勋。  
“哥，你没想过新的生活吗？”  
“现在就是新的了。”  
齐勋晃晃手上的戒指，齐恬心里却很难过。  
“哥……他已经回不来了。”  
齐恬以前一直没敢和齐勋说这句话。齐勋看似坚强实际内心柔软，想当初刚从庄森葬礼回来的那几天，齐勋的那个脸色简直比齐恬病重的时候还恐怖，吓得齐恬和施浪好几天不敢和他说话，生怕多说一个字就刺激到他。  
但随着时间冲淡一切，加上齐恬治愈的喜悦似乎都让齐勋振奋了不少。原来那些小心翼翼的话题现在似乎已经到了可以翻篇的时候了。  
“我知道。”  
齐勋说起这句话的时候心里已经没有波澜。但是他走的那一天起，结局就已经注定了。  
齐勋摸摸齐恬的头。  
“别担心。”

也许是那天齐恬提到了庄森，齐勋突然有点想念他，于是提前去了墓地。  
自从戒指做好，齐勋就每周固定时间去庄森的墓地去看他。管理员都已经认识齐勋了，这天看到齐勋提前来了，还有点惊讶。  
齐勋朝管理员点点头，管理员回了个礼。  
庄森的碑每天都有人清洁，一直都很干净。齐勋一遍又一遍地摩挲刻在上面的名字。  
“今天是临时决定过来的，没有给你带什么东西，就给你讲讲最近的事吧。”  
一阵风吹来，幕碑前的小花像有灵性一般点了点头。  
“昨天啊，齐恬劝我找个新对象。我想呢，新找一个也不错，最好是比你好看，还比你性格好的那种。”  
风停了，齐勋眯了眯眼睛。  
“怎么样，是不是后悔了？如果你还在的话，肯定就轮不到别人了。”  
齐勋摸了摸戒指，把戒指摘下来放在了碑上。一副要和过去告别的样子。  
“不过我还是拒绝了。”  
齐勋把手指举起来，对着阳光看了看。无名指上一圈白色的印子。  
“果然，没了这个还是不习惯。”  
齐勋又把戒指拿起来重新戴了回去。  
“是不是吓到了？活该。”  
齐勋又坐下来，拿出速写本，安静地画着这附近的景色。  
“我的心里已经容不下其他人了。”  
齐勋喃喃道，墓前的小花又被风吹得抬起了头。

临终前，齐勋有种前所未有的轻松感。  
齐恬在他床边哭得上气不接下气的，连没心没肺的施浪也难得一言不发。  
周围的声音仿佛都在渐渐远去，上空好像有束温暖的白光，刺得齐勋有点不想睁开眼睛。  
他又想到了庄森。  
庄森临走前，也是看到的这些吗。可能不是吧，他都睡着了，应该是一片漆黑。  
朦胧之中，他耳边响起了庄森的声音。  
“好久不见。”  
齐勋一回头，庄森正看着他笑。还是和以前一样。  
再看看自己，都老得不成样子了。  
齐勋颤颤巍巍地朝庄森走过去，庄森伸手摸了摸他的脸。说来也奇怪，接触到庄森以后，齐勋又变回了他们初遇的那个样子。  
原本枯瘦发皱的手，也变得骨节分明起来。  
“想我吗？”  
“每个星期都来找我说一大堆话，你觉得呢？”  
齐勋抿嘴笑了笑。  
“原谅我了吗？”  
“没有。”  
庄森撇撇嘴，齐勋却像大仇得报似的，眉眼间都是笑意。  
“所以这个才没我的份吗？”  
庄森敲了敲齐勋无名指的根部。庄森自从看见了他的戒指，就一直在等齐勋拿另一只来。不过一直等到了现在，好像齐勋也没有把另一只给他的意思。  
“急什么，你那一个材料还没到。”  
“噢。”  
庄森了然。  
齐勋遗嘱里，要求把自己的骨灰做成钻戒，款式和自己生前佩戴的那一枚一样。做好以后，这枚戒指会和原来那枚跟着自己一起进坟墓。  
没等太久，齐勋手上就出现了一个小盒子。打开一看，果然和他手上那只一样。  
齐勋摘下自己手上的戒指递给庄森，自己则拿出盒子里的那枚。  
“你想清楚了？”  
庄森有些感慨，这是他生前想了无数遍的场景，可惜最后没能实现。  
“都几十年了，我懒得想了。你想再等等我也不介意。”  
庄森笑了笑，毫不犹豫接过了戒指给齐勋戴上，齐勋把庄森的手拽过来，也把戒指一寸寸推了进去。  
庄森突然笑出了声。  
“你笑什么。”  
“你尺寸是不是写错了，大这么多。”  
齐勋有点囧，没想到庄森的指头这么细。  
“你后悔也来不及了。”  
齐勋紧紧搂着庄森，好像害怕他又不见一样。庄森紧紧地回抱他，唤着他的名字。

时间好像又回到了几十年前那个午后。  
在温暖的阳光下，两个人偶尔会偷偷看着对方的脸，日子平淡却温馨。


End file.
